Naraku no Chibi Neko
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Light -Yugi- is for revealing truth. Darkness -Atemu- is what lies are made of. Yami is not Darkness... In fact.... He's afraid of it... How can you love someone when they frighten you so much? Blind,Tender,Bronze,Azure Xovrs Rated M for future events
1. Overview

Okay, new story. I know I haven't updated a lot of my other stories, but I just got a computer of my own ( the one we've had forever, but it has all my stuff on it).

Another reason is because I have gotten interested in a whole lot of new animé and stuff. (In case anyone is wondering, you make the 'é' by pressing 'Alt' while typing the numbers '1,3,0' and TA-DA!)

Third reason: this and two other fic ideas won't leave me alone... they follow me everywhere. School, home... Sunday school (sometimes). This one is the most persistent.

I wanted to know if anyone would like to read this fanfiction...crickets chirp at least the crickets are nice stop chirping

SIGH

Here is some info if you want to know about it...

* * *

INFO

Pairings: Figure them out for yourselves... it makes the plot more surprising

Warnings (for the story overall): Mpreg, violence, cussing, rape, suicide attempts, murder, torture, drug abuse, a LOT of flashbacks, nudity, sex, gore, sexual abuse, sanguinarianism (my own word meaning 'people that aren't vampires, but need blood to survive'), multiple personalities and incarnations, LIES, DECEPTION, INCEST, etc...

FYI: This story contains a few song sections, most of which take place in the first few chapters, describing a concert. If in another language, I will put the translation on the bottom. I write songs, but I am not putting them on the Internet so people can go and copy the lyrics, make music for it, and make money off my idea. NO WAY IN HELL!! So I also give credit to the music, bands, and artists whose music I used.

This story also contains violence, as said in warnings, as it takes torture items and weapons from the animé:

_Higurashi no **Naku **Koro ni _(When the Cicadas **Cry**). -and the second season (_Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai_)-

This animé was canceled by episode 13 of the first season due to reasons explained later on in the story... if enough people like it...

If anyone knows about _Chibi Vampire,_ a homocidal doll, belonging to an 11-yr-old not-yet vampire, is also used in this story (Boogie-kun). Her name is also used as I am not creative at all.

Sorry for the long info stuff.

* * *

Summary: The ceremonial duel took its place, Namonaki Pharaoh (aka Yami) lost, he should've gone to the Afterlife... That didn't happen. The light from the Eye of Udjat shone on him and he collapsed... with Pharaoh Atemu on top of him. All of Yugi and Yami's friends escaped with them and Atemu, along with the Millennium Items.

Thanks to Yami's persuasion, Yugi and Atemu started to about about three weeks later. No one noticed his apathy or emotional detachment...

During the ninth month of Yugi and Atemu's relationship (in which they married), Yami had gone with some friends he had introduced to the rest of his friends as Sara, Jakob, and Andrei. He came back happier and stayed... for two months...Then, there is the day, Aug. 28, that no one really remembers except for when they went to the bar to celebrate Yugi and Atemu's one year anniversary (as in 'since they first met') and Bakura and Ryou's nine month anniversary.

The next day Yami was gone, a little note and two lockets for his mirror images left behind...

So should I write this... this bottom part will be deleted if enough people say they want to read it...


	2. Chapter 01

Here is the first chapter to _Naraku no Chibi Neko, A Kitten from Hell_

Thanks to reviewers:

Cavialover - curiosity is good, i guess. Yami: curiosity killed the cat ;-;

dragonlady222 - thanks. Yami: thanks for the pity

kiki2222 - I sent you a reply, but thanks for the review. Yami: OH YEAH! LOVE THE GORE AND VIOLENCE!!

* * *

Warnings and Summary: Read the first page...

* * *

Chapter '01': Reunion (01)

Dec. 31, 2008: _Four months since Yami left..._

Yugi rubbed his eyes, the sleepiness leaving as the sun shone into his eyes, temporarily blinding him as he does. The alarm clock was tuned to the radio and it played a song. The lyrics were sad, but the music was nice... so nice... a voice that seemed  
somehow familiar...

_(02)Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga_

_Mata chinurarete yuku nante_

_Namanurui kaze doguro wo maitara_

_Sore ga tabun aizu..._

Yugi turned off the radio and returned to his former position of sleeping, cuddling into his husband's chest as he was. Atemu's eyes opened slowly, as he couldn't ignore the sun shining on his tan face. Atemu felt the small body of his husband press into his chest, trying to find more warmth. He smiled at this and gently shook him.

"Yugi, it's time to get up," he said, not using Yugi's old nickname of 'Aibou'. It brought back the fact that Yami was gone... something they were trying to forget...

"Mmm, don' wanna get up," came the sleepy reply. A small moan escaped Yugi's lips as Atemu suckled on his earlobe. Atemu let go of his partner's ear, ignoring the whimper as he rose out of bed and asked a question that seemed like any everyday thing.

"Chibi Ichi, how are you and the baby this morning?" Yes, Yugi and Atemu had gotten drunk on August 28th, had sex, and now Yugi was carrying a healthy baby boy in his belly. (A/N: Then why did Yami leave? O.O) The bump under his pajama top started appearing at the end of November, when they told their friends they would be parents soon. Probably in May or June...

"We're okay, 'Temu..." His voice drifted off as he saw the calender. _' New Year's Eve...' _(A/N: Why don't we use Adam? We only use 'Eve'. Not fair to Adam)

Atemu saw the happy gleam in Yugi's amethyst eyes grow dimmer. This happened a lot, Yugi would start missing his darker half and his innocent glimmer would go away. Even though Atemu and Yami were the same person, they were still different in skin color and attitude.

Yami had alabaster skin, copying Yugi's perfectly. The only differences between the two halves were height, attitude, face, and hair. The most apparent were his blood-red eyes, almost mirror images of Atemu's rose-red eyes. The differences between the Pharaoh and the spirit were more subtle, besides the comparison against Atemu's dark bronze skin. Atemu was more mature than Yami at times, yet was still more free-willed, as Yami didn't take any risks at all when it came to anything... it was almost as if his old personality was given to Atemu...

Well, again to the spirit and Pharaoh's eyes. Yami's were always a shade of blood-red, while Atemu's would be that color only if he was angry.

Atemu shook himself out of his musing. He would start missing Yami, too, at times. Atemu turned to his lover, who could be seen crying in spite of himself. He walked over to the little light.

"Daijoubu, Yugi... it's all right..." He put his hands on said teen's shoulders.

"Doushite? Doushite? Why? Why did he leave?" That question came out, never mentioning the name. No one ever said the name anymore, lest have any friend cry again...

"Wasurenai... I don't know..." Atemu kneeled beside the bed, as Yugi was sitting on the edge, and pulled Yugi into a fond embrace. His (Atemu's) eyes could be seen as a dark rose red. Angry as he was at Yami for him leaving, causing Yugi to cry, he couldn't help but miss the handsome mirror image that was Yami. Yes, Atemu had loved Yami with his soul and life, but he had claimed Yugi first. That would be betrayal... on both parts...

" 'Temu, daijoubu?" Atemu had hugged him, but his mind seemed, well, not completely there. His husband pulled away.

"Hai, Chibi Ichi. Come on, let's get ready for the concert later today."

"YEAH!!"

(01) This is the name of the first episode of Higurashi Kai... wutev...

(02) This is the theme song for season 2 of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. It's called 'Naraku no Hana' (Flower from Hell). -theme lyrics below- courtesy of animelyrics(dot)com - Listen to it on YouTube!! - (only the part in the animé)

_Japanese_  
(English underneath) **My random (and annoying) author notes**

_Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga_  
(Come, let's forget that future) **he, he... come**

_Mata chinurarete yuku nante_  
(That is becoming smeared with blood again)** depressing much?**

Namanurui kaze doguro wo maitara  
(If a warm wind curls into a spiral,) **tornado!!**

Sore ga tabun aizu...  
(That is probably a sign...) **horoscope for today...**

Nukedashitette, Nukedashitette  
(Escape, Escape) **we'll make the great escape**

Kanashisugiru unmei kara  
(From this sorrowful fate) **cuz I still believe in destiny...**

Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
(You are not a flower from Hell) **that would be a sexy flower...**

Sonna basho de  
(In that kind of place) **where am I?**

Sakanaide, Sakanaide  
(Dont's bloom there, Don't bloom there) **'Bloom'... like hit puberty?**

Karametorarete ikanaide  
(Don't let them ensnare you) **RAPE!!**

Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera  
(Shards of time fly by without a sound) **it's Back to the Future on mute**

**...O.O..**

Obviously this is very random.

First chapter... the next one is the first half of the concert they're going to.

READ AND REVIEW

P.S to understand later chapters, I suggest you people watch _Higurashi. _I'm serious it'll make everything easier to understand, as I am going to copy ideas off that show.

Jà!


	3. Chapter 02

Here is the second chapter to _Naraku no Chibi Neko, A Kitten from Hell_

Thanks to reviewers:

Cavialover- caution: Yami-torture... major Yami-torture **Yami: ;-; you're so mean...**(recieves hug from me)

dragonlady222- O.O bastard (sorry it's late and i had caffeine) how'd you know?? (band singer thing) **Yami: this person knows your plot... we must kill them (pulls out a salt with a deadly weapon) **Me: but it's my plot so they couldn't know it... **Yami: dragonlady222, you live... 4 now**

Alex Fisher- I'm sorry questions are trying to eat out your brain **Yami: SCHIZOPHRENIA!!** Me: O.O stop revealing the plot **Yami: otay**

* * *

Warnings and Summary: Read the first page... (Adding Nazis, Confederate and Union soldiers of the Civil War, hippies, the Titanic, the Plague, and Antonio Salieri and Mozart)

* * *

_P.S. Sadly Sarai and Rachael (my OCs) have nothing to do with this fic. My other OCs (Sara, Jakob and Andrei) w__on't have a big role either. They were going to originally, but the plot has changed dramatically than when I first thought of this story._

_O__kay... let's start the fic!_

_P.P.S Since I haven't updated in forever, I included a prelude to make up for it._

* * *

Prelude: A Memorie

_"Nii-nii!" The shadow being said, hugging the darkness that made it... well, half of it._

_"Ototo-chan," the older dark being laughed... his brother was always having mood swings. Luckily, he was in a happy mood... for now..._

_"Nii-nii, daijoubu?" The younger one's blood red eyes sparkled with a sincerity that was only shone to the beings of darkness and light. Those blood red eyes that showed hate and malice to everyone who dared to near him. Should anyone see the nicer side of his twin brother, they will be sent to hell._

_"Ah, demo..."_

_"Demo?" The shadow child cocked his head to the side cutely, wondering what was going on in his big brother's head. Maybe something was wrong..._

_"We have to get to school." Suddenly, they heard a small crash. The twins turned around and saw the baby of light underneath a small box and metal jars lay on the floor, unbroken but dents decorated them in an undesigned pattern. The baby looked up with his amethyst eyes, sure he would be in trouble, but he smiled as his big brothers helped him up. The darkness smiled at his little brothers, both as pale as the moon, yet he and his twin were a deep contrast as they were of different skins. _

_He left his daydream as he realized that his twin was pulling on his sleeve._

_"Nii-nii, we're going to be late!" He let go of the sleeve and turned to the light baby and gave him a peck on the cheek, to which the baby giggled. "..., we're leaving now okay? Be good." The shadows danced with glee in transparency as the light and shadow embraced._

_"Okay, Nii-chan. I be good." He walked over and hugged the darkness, to which he (Darkness) responded with a kiss upon the little one's forehead. "Bye, Nii-nii."_

_"Bye, my ... ." The baby walked back down the hallway to where he would play with his friends in his room. Maybe with the blue-eyed boy that was his cousin or the brunette girl that stayed with his Nii-chan. The older twin turned to his brother, wondering how much longer the bubbly and eager child he was walking with to school would stay here._

_??time passing??(Twilight Zone Theme Inserted Here)_

_Crashes echoed throughout the school, glass falling on the floor of the hallway. The shadow child swung the bat against the whole of the window pane, making sure no glass was left on the edges. Yells of surprise and fear came from the toddlers as they watched the shadow child their age swing the bat mercilessly against the windows. Once all of the windows were broken, he dropped the metal bat and sat among the pieces. He played with the broken glass, paying no mind as they cut his hands._

_The darkness child walked over to his twin cautiously, put his hand on his shoulder, and made the other face him, gasping when he saw tears, mixing with the kohl that outlined his already long eyelashes, were running down the pale cheeks._

_"Soregashi ware yoku nai nano-desu (1)__," he whispered, as his twin embraced him carefully, still wary of the glass. They just sat, hugged, and the taller comforted the other as the day went on._

_End memorie (A/N: '...' means it's 'muffled'.)_

* * *

Chapter '02': _Nomida no __Ongakukai (Teardrop Concert) Part 1_

Dec. 31, 2007: 8:00 pm...

Yugi and Atemu were waiting outside Domino's Concert Hall (A/N: no creative name oh well) for the concert for a band called _Fallen Angels_.

Yugi, being 19, felt he should at least go to a concert before being a parent in about 5 months. Besides, he had heard this band was awesome. Atemu, being '21' (physically) thought they should hang out with their friends, especially since it was New Year's Eve.

After getting inside, obtaining snacks (for Jounouchi, -Honda isn't in this story... he moved away-, and Yugi -the boy eating for two-), and sitting down in their third row, center seats (courtesy of Kaiba).

As the lights dimmed out, they waited in anticipation for the concert to start. At 8:10 pm, the lights dimmed out and the show began. But Yugi... could not help but feel... a prescence in the of his mind.

The lead singer of _Fallen Angels _was silent as they walked on stage in the dark, with black lights on the stage leading them to their positions. He felt calm, cool, collected... terrified. He quickly checked to make sure his guitar was tuned, then turned on the connection to his amp. The lights came onto him and his band. He smirked as a certain hikari and Pharaoh gasped when they saw his face.

"YAMI?!" Yugi-tachi (2) cried in shock, but they could not be heard as the crowd screamed in an ecstatic fandom moment. Yami just smirked darkly, almost in anger or superiority, hair underneath the beret-like hat that his Aibou had gotten him for Christmas last year and the first song began. The guitar in Yami's hands was starting to be played and he started to sing into a headset microphone that hung from his ear. (AN: 'Fallen Leaves' belongs to 'Billy Talent')

_In a crooked little town,_

_They were lost and never found_

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves_

_Fallen leaves on the ground_

The other instruments joined Yami's Gibson SG (aka:a Devil Horns): Sara on the drums, Jakob on a second guitar, and Andrei on a bass. They played freely as Yami kept his eyes on the group that he called friends.

_I hitched a ride, until the coast_  
_To leave behind, all of my ghosts  
Searching for something, I couldn't find at home_

Atemu gasped as a circle with a six-sided and six-pointed star was on the screen behind the band playing... the Seal of Oricalchos.

_Can't get no job, can you spare a dime?  
Just one more hit, and I'll be fine  
I swear to God, this'll be my one last time!_

_In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground  
Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

_When it gets dark, in Pigeon Park  
Voice in my head, will soon be fed  
By the vultures, that circle round the dead!_

_In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground  
Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

The next part surprised Yugi-tachi.

_I never once thought, I'd ever be caught!  
Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks!  
I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?_

At that last verse (the one up there /\ in italics), Yami's eyes were filled with a feeling that was unidentifiable to the hikari... hurt?

_In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground(x2)_

_Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground_

_Run away before you drown!  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground (x2)_

The lights dimmed again and soon another song began to play. (AN: Don't own 'Kryptonite', it belongs to 3 Doors Down)

_Well, I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

_But I watched the world flip to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there's nothing I can do... yeah_

Yami continued to sing and play and perform for the crowd, but all the while never taking his eyes off of the group. (3)

* * *

_Soregashi ware yoku nai nano-desu_: look it up on www (dot) freedict (dot) com. Hint: put _'ware' _after '_yoku'_ and _'nano desu'_ can just be added on to something. The word _'watashi'_ (me, I) is not included as it should be understood.

'...' in the prelude means it's muffled.

_'-tachi'_ means _'- and friends'_

The other songs Yami sings are: Breaking the Habit (Linkin Park), When I'm Gone (3 Doors Down), Lonely Day (System of a Down), and She's Like Heroin (System of a Down).

Okay, I'm really trying to not finish the story in my head. I think I'm at like chapter 23 (in my head). AHH!

Again, I am sorry I don't update my stories. It's like... I start writing them, but I lose interest in the actual writing and just roleplay the stories at home. Again I am sorry. (bows deeply)

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 03

Here is the third chapter to _Naraku no Chibi Neko_

FYI Not that anyone cares, but...

We had a tornado watch/warning in my area (June 12, 2008 - it's memorable), so check this out.

We went down to the basement right? Then the power went out. So here me and my family are, in the basement, with candles. Then our basement starts FLOODING and we are on some beds and are just 6"-8" of the ground (floor, wutevr). And my dad is outside (in the storm) going to AutoZone when it seems calm, I'm listening to the radio (the weather report is scaring the crap out of me) and when my daddy comes back, I have to fill this tub with water that's coming out of the pump in our basement so my dad can dump it outside. AND the Mississippi River is flooding so none of the water is getting soaked up...

On the up side, my computer is alive. (hugs PC) Except my book Speak was soaked when the basement flooded. **;-;**

Yami: Anyway, behold my troubled self in Chapter 03 of _Naraku no Chibi Neko_... -_Can you believe it?- _(walks away and starts to threaten a random stalker) Dude, stop it. Or I'll rip out your heart, put salt on it, drink all the blood, chew up your heart and spit it onto the ground, laughing maniacly... like I did to that guy over there. (points to his previous stalker -Stalker #68-)

Stalker #69(ha ha): O.O (runs away)

Yami: (looks at you) Stalk me, you're next. (turns all preppy and smiley) Enjoy the fic.

_/blah/ _Hikari to Yami

_\blah\_ Yami to Hikari

* * *

Chapter '03': _Nomida no __Ongakukai (Teardrop Concert) Part 2_

Dec. 31, 2007: 10:00 pm

Yami stood as he held his hand on the neck of his SG, holding down the fret for the last note of his song. His eyes were still trained on Yugi, Atemu, Jou, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, and Anzu. He smirked and threw something out to them. All of the straight girls, gay guys, and bisexual people scrambled to get whatever it was.

_\For you...\_ Yami's voice said as Yugi held what was a bag close to his chest and opened it... inside were 7 backstage passes.

_'Why would Yami give us these?'_ Yugi thought. _'Maybe he wants to talk to us...' _He had missed his Yami. His fun attitude, his protective streak, his velvety voice, his silky hair, that gorgeous body. Yugi had admitted long ago to himself that he loved the pale-skinned Pharaoh, but... he was married to Atemu. He loved Atemu, of course, but... he loved his Yami, his Darkness, too much. When he left four months ago, it had broken his heart... he wouldn't let him leave again.

"Arigatou, miina, for letting us perform tonight. You guys were an awesome audience," Jakob said clearly into the headset pic he had. Yami spoke.

"For those of you with a _gakuya no kippu (backstage pass)_, please..." Yami beckoned, staring into Yugi's eyes. "Don't keep us waiting." The lights flickered, turned off. About 10 seconds later, they came back on and the band was gone. (AN: Ooh... rhyme-y)

Yugi looked at his friends. They were all looking at him and Atemu.

"So..." Bakura said. "Are we gonna go see Yami or what?"

Yugi looked at Atemu, who had wrapped an arm around his husband's waist. Atemu closed his eyes and smiled softly.

"Yeah," the Pharaoh answered, "let's go."

And they did.

They were heading down the hall to the back of the stage when a security guard came into view.

"Halt!" He said in a thunderous voice. "_Kippu shiichi? (7 passes?)_" Atemu held up the seven passes. Each one had a ribbon with seven holes on the bottom, like an English dance card from the Victorian Era.

"Tooru (pass)." The group quickly walked down the hallway, looking on both sides of the corridor for a room which Yami could be in.

After almost giving up, Jounouchi spotted Sarai, Jakob, and Andrei in a lounge-like room.

--who cares? skipping--

Yugi gripped the edge of the sink, not believing what he had just seen.

Flashback

_Yugi was about to open the stall of the restroom that he was in when he heard his Yami's familiar voice. Yet it wasn't like his voice at all... it seemed scared and full of pain._

_"Iie..." Yugi opened the door ever so slightly, enough to see Yami's figure through a sliver of an opening. _

_"Iie..." Yami said again. "I miss them... I can't deny that... my Master...my Pra'A... my Tenshi..." Through the mirror, the hikari saw Yami's eyes were bloodshot and puffy. The once Pharaoh rubbed at his tears with his long-sleeved gloves that he was wearing. He pulled his arm away, looking at it intently. He pulled it off ever so slowly. Yugi felt tears come to his eyes as he saw Yami's arm, decorated with scars in no real pattern, but with a great and terrifying beauty at the curves... the kanji... the depth... the fading clashing with the recent. _

_He gazed in horror as Yami pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and made a quick movement with his left hand, leaving a bloody cut on Yami's arm. He felt like he wanted to throw up when he heard Yami moan at the delicious pain at knowing he was alive, when the once Pharaoh brought his own arm to his soft lips and gently drank the crimson liquid. Once the cut, only about an inch long and not that deep, stopped bleeding, Yami took the switchblade again and cut his arm, a bit deeper and about 4 inches long. The blood fell onto the sink, but Yami paid no mind as he drank the liquid that was dribbling down his chin. _

_Yami talked while he cut his arms. Things like "I'm such an idiot," "I'm worthless," "I'm so fucking stupid," and "I wish I was dead," escaped his lips, which latched onto the pale skin of his arm._

_Yugi was scared, so scared... how long had Yami done this repetitive ritual of cutting and drinking what came out of his arms?... What kind of pain did he go through?... Yugi must have made a small noise as Yami stopped drinking from his arms and looked around the restroom warily. Yugi eyed the blood drenched lips, so seductive when they moved, were they soft? Would the blood on them make a kiss more erotic? _

_Yugi stayed in his stall as he saw Yami turn back to the mirror and wiped the blood off of his chin, surprisingly to Yugi's disappointment. Yami held the blade under the warm water of the sink, rinseing the blood off his forearm as well. Yugi wanted to look away, yet he didn't, staring at the sensual figure in front of the mirror. He pulled out some bandages from his pocket after slipping the switchblade into his back pocket. He wrapped his arm up, careful not to wrap it up to tightly, and slipped the long-sleeved glove back on, looking like there was nothing underneath. Yami started to walk to the door after making sure no blood remained... like cleaning up a crime scene... He stopped short at the door._

_Yami then said something that Yugi wanted to ask the moment he saw what was under Yami's glove._

_"How did it come to this?" He walked out the door._

_Yugi walked out of the stall to wash his hands, splash water on his face, and think about what he had just seen._

_End Flashback_

Yugi looked in the mirror trying to see what went wrong... he did not have long to think when he heard a loud voice screaming...

_**"What the hell did you do?!"**_

* * *

Yami: I told you I was troubled.

Okay, I'm really trying to not finish the story in my head. I think I'm at like chapter 23 (in my head). AHH!

Again, I am sorry I don't update my stories. It's like... I start writing them, but I lose interest in the actual writing and just roleplay the stories at home. Again I am sorry. (bows deeply)

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 04

Here is the fourth chapter to _Naraku no Chibi Neko_

Anika: Okay my hikari (Yuki) wanted me to type this because she was too busy laughing at the Higurashi episode that had the part in it.

Yuki: I highly recommend watching Higurashi... it'll will help in understanding the story- (laughs some more)

Yami: But then they would know what goes on in the story before we type it... (watched anime - laughs)

Yuki: True... wutev (laughs some more)

Higurashi Anime: (squish, scream, laugh)

Yuki and Yami: O.O... ... ... ... ... ... ... XD (laugh hysterically) Slaughter, can't be spelled without 'laughter'!

Anika: O.O

Yami and Yuki: :)

_/blah/ _Hikari to Yami

_\blah\_Yami to Hikari

* * *

_Prelude: Another memory _

_... walked over quietly to the dungeon cell where his little brother was held. He knelt down so he could could speak through the bars of the cell. The shadow looked up, tears in his eyes._

_"I found him... I found Katsuya," he said. "He was down at the bottom of the well, wasn't he?"_

_"I thought he was," the shadow child said. He buried his faces in his hands. "There's nowhere else he could have been."_

_The darkness felt his twin's sorrow. Katsuya had been the only one that had treated them as human beings. He had treated the darkness as a human, rather than a god. Katsuya had treated the shadow as a human..., rather than a slave dog._

_"..., you weren't present when he was murdered, were you?" ... asked anxiously._

_"No. If I was, I would have definitely stopped it from happening." The younger looked towards his nii-nii._

_"__I would have said something like, 'At least spare his life.' "_

_The darkness's irises grew small as he remembered, as his twin spoke those words... what had happened..._

_"USODA (LIAR)!!" The darkness screamed, frightening the shadow that was inside the dungeon cell. The darkness started to bang the cell bars with his knee, trying to break it. He screamed, roaring like a caged animal who was about to take the chance and attack its captor._

_"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED HIM!!" _

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?! EVEN THOUGH YOU COULD HAVE!!"_

_"NANDE?! **NANDE?!**"_

_...The shadow crept to the back of the cell, whimpering, cowering from his brother's rage... The darkness erased his memories moments later..._

* * *

Chapter '04': _Nomida no __Ongakukai (Teardrop Concert) Part 3_

Dec. 31, 2007: 11:00 pm

**_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" _**The question seemed like a matter of life or death... answer or suffer.

Yugi walked out of the bathroom, his hands still wet. He saw Jakob holding Yami up by the neck against the wall. The royal teen was gripping at the elder's wrists.

"ANSWER DAMMIT!" Atemu and the others came running. Sara and Andrei tried prying their brother's hands off of the suicidal teen, whose cheeks were now stained with black tears. Everyone thought his tears were mixing with the kohl on his eyelashes, but of course, Yami knew better...

"Do you think this is a joke, cutting yourself?" Jakob threw Yami to the ground, causing everyone to gasp in shock and worry. The crying teen was curled on the ground, curling around his stomach to make the hurt go away. Atemu and Yugi-tachi tried to go forward, but Sara and Andrei wouldn't allow it.

"Trust us," Sara said, "this is not a good time to interfere." A groan and cry, mixed together to make an animalistic din, brought their attention to Jakob and Yami once more, the latter helpless as the other tried to kick the living daylights out of him.

"You know," Jakob said to Yami, "we didn't have to try and help you. We didn't have to go through all the trouble of trying to get you to stop trying to kill yourself just so you could start again!"

The last sentence emphasized with picking Yami up by the collar and punching him, Jakob left, his brother and sister trailing behind him after looking sympathetically towards Yugi and Atemu-tachi and Yami.

Anzu looked towards the pale-skinned pharaoh. It was unbelievable what Yami looked like now, like a doll that had been pulled apart and thrown away. She walked over gingerly as Yami sat there on the floor, vainly wiping away the tear tracks that immediately got replaced by newborn tears.

"Yami." She reached for his shoulder, a sad smile on her face when said teen flinch. Risking her own safety at now knowing Yami hurt himself, she gathered him into a warm embrace, eyes warming with friendship as Yami nuzzled his face in her _bosom_. Of course, she had Seto, but she promised to be Yami's friend through anything and Yami, hers... especially now.

"Who do you think you are?!" Kaiba Seto had come over when he had witnessed Anzu submitted to the friendly display of affection. He pulled Anzu aside and held Yami by the collar, actually letting him breathe, unlike the other band member...

_'Jake? Who cares?'_

Clogged with jealousy is the mind of man.

"Seto, please. I'm just trying to-" Anzu tried to explain.

"Trying to what, Anzu?" Seto looked at her slightly teary eyed. "Prove to me that your love for me was nothing but a lie?" He had been hurt before... never again... never again! He turned back to Yami.

"And you! What are you doing, touching her like that?! HUH?!"

Yugi was worried. Yami seemed like he was breaking, his eyes were getting darker with each passing second out of stress and emotional torture. It was as if he didn't understand what was going on.

* * *

It's short I know, but it seemed like a good place for a cliff hanger.

_NANDE?! - WHY?!_

_bosom - breast/chest area_

Yami: ;-;

Me: ;-;

Anika: O.O Why are you crying?

Yuki (me) and Yami: My/her mom won't let me/her see the _Rent_ movie I/she bought for my/her birthday! **;-; (it's an awesome movie... i luv u ANGEL! -character-)**

Anika: O-O; why?

Yuki: It talks about AIDS, homosexuality, drugs, and sex. I'M 14! I CAN HANDLE IT! **X(**

Yami: You see that all the time on ff(dot)net though.

Yuki: Key to being able to have the PC in my room: lie about seeing doujinshis and fanfics. Say you are typing a story to get published (I'm doing that :) )

Read and Review

Seriously, someone guess who is who in the memories. Say it in a review... please I wanna see if you guys pay attention... unlike me... ;-;


	6. Chapter 05

Apparently, dragonlady222 is incredibly smart, as she figured out the people in the memories. Though I shall still refer to them as 'shadow', 'light', and other such names, I believe it is important to list who is who in these preceding memories I have placed in most of the chapters.

...

Did that sound smart? No? Oh well... T-T

But I shall not list the who's who here. It shall be in what will be (checks 'note to self dept.' in her head) chapters 10/11/12 or something (still thinking **-.-**).

Here is the fifth chapter to _Naraku no Chibi Neko_

Yuki: Warning: Kaiba calling Anzu a whore (no Anzu bashing), cussing, more violence and a violent prelude. Oh and a badass, suicidal Yami.

Yami: Badass, suicidal me? sweet!

Yuki: Btw, no one in the story knows about the memories yet, so yea... here we go!

_/blah/ _Hikari to Yami

_\blah\_Yami to Hikari

BTW: This shall be one hell of a long chapter...

_song lyrics_

**_two (or more) people singing or SCREAMING_**

* * *

_Prelude: A Third memory _

_The darkness heard the bell ring, causing his eyes to widen. He got up from where he was sitting, the carpet now in ribbons where he had been stabbing the knife into the floor. He opened the door... it was his twin carrying a big bottle._

_"I came to get some soy sauce from you," he said, holding up the flyer._

_The darkness knelt down and opened up the compartment for the soy sauce. _

_"There's still plenty," he told his twin. "There you go, take back all you want." ... turned around to look at his pale mirror image._

_The shadow just knelt behind his brother, gazing into his eyes. The older gasped as the younger sprayed something from an aerosol into his eyes. _

_"Huh?"... fell onto his side, rubbing at his eyes and crying out in pain. "Itai! Itai!"_

_The shadow quickly walked over and pulled at his brother's hair to turn him onto his back. _

_"It hurts!" the darkness cried out._

_... straddled his brother's waist and help up a needle in his left hand, smirking._

_"Daijoubu, everything will be all right after this," he said. The needle was brought closer to a vein._

_The darkness saw this and grabbed at the other'swrists, causing the right hand holding the mase to press down the button. He was smart enough to cover his eyes, while the shadow breathed the gas in. _

_The shadow coughed roughly. He cried out as his brother threw him across the room, a little ways away from a corner of the room and a table. He stood up like a newborn colt._

_"You're clever," the darkness spat as he took his Taser out of his pocket. "That's how you want to play, is it?!" He had a murderous look in his eyes. The shadow quickly rubbed the burning sensation from his eyes, his weapons being the maseand syringe. They stood for a few moments, neither moving, the adrenaline making the air warm and thick._

_"Hey, hey!" The darkness was clearly pissed off. "How long do you plan on just standing around doingnothing in someone's house?! If you're not going to come at me, I'll come at you!!" The elder twin kicked up a pile of newspapers, sending a curtain of newsprint in front of the younger. "Take this!" _

_-fewminuteslater-_

_The shadow child held out the knife threateningly, the drug that was in the syringe starting to weaken him even more._

_The darkness held out the Taser, a mad grin on his face. It disappeared when ... slammed the knife onto the wall, the blade sticking out while the end of the handle was pressed into the wall. ... started to throw his head against the knife._

_...'s eyes widened as he witnessed his brother killing himself, the knife being slammed into his head and blood squirting all over the wall they were standing next to. The fourth time the knife cut through the right side of ...'s skull, an insane grin placed itself on ...'s face. Blood splashed, falling onto the darkness's shirt and some on his cheek. He started to laugh as the suicidal shadow continued to slam against the knife. _

_Suddenly, it stopped, the suicide attempt that is... because it paid off. ... slumped down to the ground, face up. The darkness still continued laugh insanely._

_He leaned against the wall, a carnal cry ripping from his throat._

_"I won! I won! I beat everyone who killed Jounouchi-kun!" A cry,a scream, and a laugh mixed together and echoed throughout the empty house._

_He started to hum an optimistic song as he covered his twin'sbody withthe newspapers scattered across the room. Then the phone started to ring._

_-skippingpartofphonecall-_

_The darkness smiled as he thought of an idea._

_"Oh, Shizuka, Anzu. I made too many side dishes for dinner and ... already started eating, you should come over."_

_"Really?"_

_"He's almost finished actually."_

_"You serious? Always thinking about his stomach, that guy..."_

_"So I'll see you two over in a little bit, then?" The darkness had always wished for the thing that would happen in a few moments to happen... Kami-sama must be wanting to punish those who killed Katsuya as well._

_"Yeah, we're coming right over. Bye, ...-chan."_

_"Bye." 'For good,' he thought._

_End Prelude_

_--_

Last time:

_"Yami." She reached for his shoulder, a sad smile on her face when said teen flinch. Risking her own safety at now knowing Yami hurt himself, she gathered him into a warm embrace, eyes warming with friendship as Yami nuzzled his face in her bosom. Of course, she had Seto, but she promised to be Yami'sfriend through anything and Yami, hers... especially now._

_"Who do you think you are?!" Kaiba Seto had come over when he had witnessed Anzu submitted to the friendly display of affection. He pulled Anzu aside and held Yamiby the collar, actually letting him breathe, unlike the other band member..._

_'Jake? Who cares?'_

_Clogged with jealousy is the mind of man._

_"Seto, please. I'm just trying to-" Anzu tried to explain._

_"Trying to what, Anzu?" Setolooked at her slightly teary eyed. "Prove to me that your love for me was nothing but a lie?" He had been hurt before... never again... never again! He turned back to Yami._

_"And you! What are you doing, touching her like that?! HUH?!"_

_Yugi was worried. Yami seemed like he was breaking, his eyes were gettingdarker with each passing second out of stress and emotional torture. It was as if he didn't understand what was going on._

_--_

Chapter '05': Nomida no Ongakukai (Teardrop Concert) Part 4

Dec. 31, 2007: 11:00 pm

"Kaiba-kun, please calm down," Yugi cried, worrying about Yami's mentalstability at the moment. The next thing that happened made him worry about the billionaire. In a few seconds, he was on the floor, Yami straddlinghis waist witha syringe in his hand. (A/N: Yuki: O.O Deja vu... Yami: It was in the prelude and now it's here... Oo spooky. Yuki: Thinking about prelude insanity is starting to affect my brain.)

"Daijoubu," Yamisaid, "everything will be all right after this." Seto's gaze was on the needle as it drew ever closer to his arm. He was saved as Bakura lunged over at Yami, knockinghim down and causing him to drop the needle, now broken on the floor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Bakura growled, wonderingwhy in the twelve levels of hell the Pharaoh would try and do something like that.

"I'm fixing him." The answer was short and curt.

"What?"

"I'm fixing him so he's not broken like me."

Bakura got off of Yami when he heard the toneof his voice, like someone who had given up on life. His eyes were just as soulless. Yami stood up, lookingat the albino with a deadly gaze.

"You want a fight, Tomb Robber?" Bakuragot into a stance, muscles pulled taut and were pulsing.

"Hell yeah, you bastard." Yami got into a predatory stance, one of a wolf or panther.

That left Yugi and Ryou to watch.

--

Concurrently, Anzu tried to help Seto up, but he wouldn't let her.

"Please, Seto-" The girl's plea was cut off as her lover's hand clamped down around her upper arm. "Seto, please stop, that hurts," she whimpered.

"Why don't you stop?" he growled. Sapphire eyes stared into deep ocean orbs, ones that had looked at her with adoration and love until now.

"Stop what, Seto?"

"Don't fuck around with me, Mazaki," he cried, payingno heed to the hurt in her eyes as he used her surname. "You're just a whore who plays with other's emotions to get a good time, aren't you?" No answer. **"Aren't you?!"** He gripped both of her arms.

"Please stop, Seto, you're hurtingme!" Tears started to stream down the girl's face as the person that she loved, the person that had sworn that he loved her, called her a whore and denied everything she ever offered him.

"Rich boy, stop. You're hurtin' 'er," Jounouchi said, grabbing hold of the billionaire's shoulders to pull him off of her. Atemu helped as well.

"Kaiba, get off of her," Atemu hissed through his teeth, not wantingto see the girl get hurt because of something Yami did out of friendship. The look that Yami had in his eyes was not of lust or desire, but of the caring of a friend caring for another. The nuzzle was probably a way of showing friendly affection... right?

Atemu's throat got thick, afraid knowing if Yami, _**his**_Yami, had feelings for the female brunette, but that flew from his mind as he heard a crash behind them. The two brunettes, the blonde, and the tri-colored haired teen all looked in that direction. A scream worried Atemu the most.

_**"Stop it!"**_

--

Bakuralaunched himself at the once Pharaoh. The guitarist dodged him, making Bakura miss him completely and was caught by the ankle and thrown against a table in a room, the door wide open. The table, now splinters and small slabs about a foot in their radii, tried to be helpful as Yami stalked over to the slightly dazed albino. As the pale one loomed over him, Bakura's eyes opened wide as Yamisaid somethingincredibly bone chilling.

_"You have to be fixed, too,"_came from the crimson eyed beauty's (A/N: yummy) mouthas he pulled out another syringe.

"No way in hell!" Red eyes opened wide as Bakura threw Yamitowards a mirror that covered much of the 12 foot wall. The mirror shattered, creatinga large crashing sound. Yugi and Ryou looked in horror as Yamifell to the ground, the syringe still in his hand. The albino took it from his hand. Ryou immediately knew his intentions. Yugi knew as well

_**"Stop it!"**_

--

Paying no mind to her former lover, Anzu painfully tore herself away from Kaiba's deathgrip to see who was getting hurt, as did Jounouchi and Atemu. The billionaire followed as well. They were greeted with the sight of Bakura hovering over Yami, tryingto inject whatever was in the syringe into him.

"Bakura, no-" Atemu started to cry, but he was cut off as Yami had grabbed the needle and flipped the Tomb Robber, Yami now looming over the albino. The grip on the drug loosened and Yami took this chance to yank the needle from Bakura's grasp and inject the drug into his main artery in his neck, the aorta.

"'Kura!" Ryou shouted as he dashed over to his lover, Yami standing up to get out of the hikari's way. The albino yami twitched slightly on the floor as Ryou laid his hand on his face. "'Kura, it's alright, I'm here."

"...Ryou?" The voice sounded like the person had seen the sun for the first time.

"Yes, 'Kura?" Worry entangled the hikari's voice. The yamistood up carefully with his lover's help.

"I love y-" He didn't finish as his eyes closed and he was out cold. Angry tears filled Ryou's eyes. He turned to Yami, who had sat down on the floor, paying no mind to the shards of broken mirror, and was tuninghis beloved instrument.

"How could you?!" The voice that met his sent chills down his spine.

"All I did was fix him..." Yamisaid in a scared, childlike voice, yet he maintained his posture. The childish voice that would have wondered, 'Did I do something wrong?'

"Fix what?" Yami didn't answer as he was tackled by Atemu, the guitar detaching itself from the pale skinned Pharaoh. Yugi gasped as they rolled over the shards of silver coated glass, receiving cuts along the way. Both royalties hit a drawer, knockingit down from its sanctuary in the compartment. A box fell out... it was filled with prepared syringes. Atemu spotted them and grabbed one. At that moment, Bakura came out of his unconscious state.

"'Kura," Ryou said, holding his lover close. Atemu turned around to look at the other spirit who had had become friends with. He looked like a blind man who had just seen the sun.

"'Kura?" Ryou asked, still worried. "Daijoubu?" He was trapped in a firm, yet gentle embrace.

"I have never felt better, _Hato-koi._"

"So if this 'fixes' people..." Atemu said, absent minded. He now had the syringe in his hand and Yami was between his straddled legs. Anzu knew what he was going to do immediately, so did Yami. He struggled, trying to escape his fate given to him by the Pharaoh himself.

"Atemu, don't please!" Anzu cried, worrying about her friend. It was too late... Atemu plunged the needle into the aorta, just as he had seen Yami do to the Tomb Robber. The pale Pharaoh started to have convulsions of some sort, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before he shut his eyes, crying out in pain of the injected drug. The force of the other's movements threw Atemu off of him. Yugi dashed over to where his husband was.

"Atemu, are you all right?" The former monarch didn't look at his lover, so Yugi looked to where his love looked, almost regretting it...

* * *

End of Chapter 5

...

Fine, spoiled brats...

* * *

Yami looked as though he was having a seizure, except the movements weren't as exagerrated. Anzudashed over to where her friend was convulsingvery dangerously. Any more stress on his muscles and bones and he would break his spine.

"Yami, please calm down... please..." She was desperate, her friend was dying at this rate. Her _shin'yuu _was fading in front of her eyes. She turned to the darker skinned Pharaoh. Anzu saw red as she stalked over to him.

"_Hiretsukan_, how could you?!" She slapped the monarch across the face, a mark on his face in her hand's shape and a strong stingingin her hand. A gagging noise made itself apparent as Yami choked on who knows what. Anzu turned back to her friend, carefully rollinghim onto his side. Everyoneelse walked over making a spread out circle around the brunette and tri-colored haired teens, the wall and circle giving them no outlet.

Yamigagged once more before he coughed and some blood dribbled out from his mouth.

Yugi heard a frightened voice through their mind link. _\Yarra... yarra... Shinatakunai, shinatakunai yo... not like this...\_

He felt kicks in his belly, as though the fetus inside of him wanted his 'mother' to help the look alike, who coughed up blood once more. Yugi kneeled down next to Anzu and lifted Yami's head onto his lap.

"Yami?"

"... is that all I am now?..." The other had opened his blood red eyes and looked away.

"Nani?" Confusion flooded his one tracked mind.

"... is all I am 'Yami' now?..." Another blood ridden cough.

"I'm no longer 'mou hitori no boku' to you?" The weight of the comment fell on Yugi completely as Yami sat up, Anzu rushing to his aid to help him stand up.

Kaiba looked at the woman helpinga dying friend. How could he have been so hateful to her, this beautiful person in front of him? He made a move to help her, but his hand was swatted away. Anzuglared defiantly at him, not noticing that Yami had slipped from her grasp and, without anyone's help, had made it over to the Gibson SGguitar that was on the floor. He carefully picked it up and brought the strap around him, securing the guitar to his back.

"Yami, what are you talking about?" Atemu said, not understanding the tension from the question. A cough from Yami's throat made its way throughout the room before he was answered.

"_Shinatakunai yo_," the one formerly known as Mou Hitori no Yugi said. "I-I was happy being Yugi's other half. I-I-I wanted t-to die th-that way... because I thought it-it meant that he cared about me... that I would nev-never be al-alone in the darkk again."

"So is that what you thought of Yug' as?" Jounouchi said, "Some kind of shield? You protected him before, you don't need protecting!"

A dark, gallow humor filled chuckle fell from Yami's mouth.

"Anythingthat is human needs to be protected to some degree. Are you insinuating, Jounouchi, that I am not human?" Atemu and Yugi's eyes were focusing on the blood stained lips of the pale, red eyed one. Yami focused his eyes on the blonde, whose looks could kill at the moment.

"If anything, then, I'm saying you're not human." That caused Yami to laugh an unmirthful laugh.

"Then wouldn't Atemu be inhuman as well?" A verbal trap of logic, ones that Jounouchihad a really hard time getting out of. The afore mentioned blonde ground his teethtogether, so hard his ears were ringing.

Yami turned around and drunkedly, from the pain, limped over to one of the windows in the room.

"Yami, where are you going?" Anzu said, paying attention to nothing else. The teen, now looking yellow, pale, and incredibly sickly, was opening the window and had one leg outside already, which helped since they were at ground level. Yami stopped with both legs now outside, his torso and guitar still inside.

"Anzu... Gomenasai..."

"What?"

"...Carlie is dead."

"Carlie?" Seto asked aloud, the question in everyone's head. He looked at the girl. Anzu's eyes were now mostly the sclera(the white part) with a shrunken iris and pupil in the middle.

"_Onee-sama_ is... _Uso _(no way)," Her voice sounded so scared, a child's voice.

"I'm sorry, Anzu..." Yami hopped down from the sill, landing softly on the nearby ground. He turned around to see his _shin'yuu_, the image of her eyes watering as Seto tried to comfort her greeted his eyes.

"How did she...?" Anzu asked, wondering how her older sister died.

"She died..." A quick cough.

"Just today, actually..." A hacking breath.

"Her, me, and Jackie were walking over to the Game Shop... to see all of you..." A sad smile...

"Her dealer came up, started to beat the shit out of me. Carlie and Jackie tried to stop him." A small sob escaped Yami's mouth, just remembering what happened in front of him was hard.

"He threw me and Jackie to his goons. He... he held her down and..." Yami looked down, coughing once more. "He r-raped her right in front of us, you know... She kept crying the whole time and the dealer... he said it was my fault..." Anzu's eyes opened wide, her irises back to normal.

"He was mad because you took my _onee_to rehab?" Yugi, Atemu, Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba, and Jounouchiwere completely lost, but they felt sympathy for the two adults. They had lost someonevery special apparently.

"What? Did you think-" Cough. "That I was g-gonna let your sis-sister die from a possible her-heroin ov-overdose? Very likely when she was high." A wink. "But... we tried real hard to get away from the goons, me and Jackie... we... we ended up being r-raped, too... They left us there in an alley, but not before..."

"What?"

"Not before he-he gave her a huge dose o-of heroin." Yamicoughed once more, gripping the windowsill as the hacking shook him from the inside out. "We were there, the three of us bleeding... Jacquelineheld your sister tight, you know..." A chuckle. "Those two loved each other that nothing like ge-getting r-r-raped cou-could stop th-them... But..."

The pale, sickly person outside said, "Carlie said... she-she made us p-promise that we would take c-care of you... and that she loved her baby sister..." Tears were in Yami's eyes, threatening to fall just as Anzu's were.

"She died from an overdose in Jackie's arms... no mat-matter where she would di-die, she-she always said that..." Anzu finished what he was saying as he coughed again.

"'I would rather die in my girlfriend's arms,' right?" Anzusmiled, a quirky little smile. Tears fell down faster as the girl said, "Their weddingwas next week, wasn't it?" That question struck everyone in the room. Those two girls were going to get married... yet, one of them died so abruptly...

"Those two lesbians... ne-never let anything ge-get in th-their way, huh?" Yami smiled the same quirky smile. "I'll b-be goingnow... The funeral papers are at your house. _Ja né_." He turned around. "Don't follow me."

Yami disappeared in a cloud of shadows...

* * *

Can I stop now?

...

No? Damn, you guys are f-ing spoiled.

Anzu wiped away the tears before speaking.

"Carlie was my big sister. Our parents died when I was four. I was adopted and then I was re-adopted by my aunt and uncle when I was six." She started to cry again. Kaiba wrapped his arms around her; she didn't resist.

"I just found my sister and her girlfriend, Jackie, six months ago... I-I just started to know _Onee_ again-" She cut off before sobbing once more. Everyone just stood in silence for a few moments.

"You see, she... she used to be a heroin addict. Yamiexperimented with it." Anzugiggled without mirth. "He said, 'Although the high is pretty cool, I'd rather not accidentally do somethingI'd regret.' So he got enough to get himself off the drug and started to work on gettingJackie and Carlie off of it. When we found Carlie getting some again to get off, the dealer said to Yami,

"Lover boy, you steal my client, you die." Yami just said, "You didn't miss me, you won't miss her. Look around, there are plenty of customers."

He saw me standing behind Yami, I guess, so he grabbed my arm and tried to give me some heroin by force."

Anzu giggled. "He's lucky Yamiwent easy on him or else he would've had an earlier 'fixing'." Something about this story bothered Yugi; it made him feel sick.

"Anzu, Yami said he was r-raped... did that ever happen before today?" A sad grin met his eyes.

"Yes, the day you left for your honeymoon and the day before you came back." Anzulooked down at the floor sadly. "He said he didn't want to bother you with his troubles." Atemu, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Jounouchi, and Seto fet a horrible feeling inside of them. They had treated their friend like a doll, one that you didn't like anymore, you threw it away. Anzu kept that doll, kept it close and he had protected her as a friend.

"We could see him... for however long he's still alive." The words that excaped Bakura's mouth, he regretted them immediately, but there were no negative remarks. He opened up a shadow portal, ushering everyone through. He was unsure of where Yami had gone, but he had faith that the portal would lead them there.

* * *

They ended up behind some bushes. Jounouchilooked around, recognizing their arrival area as the park. He spotted Yami on a bench, the end Yami was facing was in their direction. Yugi-tachi sat back in awe as they heard the other sing.

_One song (Glory)  
One song  
Before I go (Glory)  
One song to leave behind_

Anzu started to sing along.

_**Find one song  
One last refrain (Glory)  
From the pretty boy front man  
Who wasted opportunity**_

She stopped singing to explain. "We watched a movie with this song in it... one of Carlie's and Yami's favorites." Anzu started to sing again.

_**(One song) he had the world at his feet (Glory)  
In the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl  
Find glory**_

_**Beyond the cheap colored lights  
One song before the sun sets  
Glory -- on another empty life  
Time flies -- time dies**_

_**Glory -- One blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory -- glory  
Find Glory**_

_**In a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire  
An eternal flame  
Find (One song)**_

_**A song about love (Glory)  
From the soul of a young man  
A young man**_

_**Find the one song  
Before the virus takes hold (Glory)  
Like a sunset  
One song to redeem this empty life**_

_**Time flies  
And then - no need to endure anymore  
Time dies**_

**_-end of song-_**

The song ended Yami's labored breathing the only significant noise in the park. Yugi-tachi gasped as the guitarist fell off of the bench. Yugi wanted to run, just run and help his other helf, who was regurgitating blood and shaking as he vomited and tried to remain on his hands and knees.

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared infront of the dying Pharaoh. Out of th light came Black Magician, Black Magician Girl, and a man with a bird's head, the divine light seeming to reside within him.

"Ra..." Yugi-tachi gasped as Atemu and Bakura said the name and as the Egyptian God stood in front of Yami, the Shadow creatures behind the creator of the puddle of blood at the dying one's feet. Yami looked up at the god, completely astonished.

"Child of Man," Ra said, "What did you expect from this modern life?" The voice that responded to the inquiry made everyone's stomack churn and the baby kicked softly.

"_Boku wa no tada ikiteiyo, _that it's okay to live," Yami said, sounding unspeakably broken. "That it's okay to live, as an individual." He looked down at the bloodied cement ground that he had stained.

"I-I just wanted someone to acknowledge _me_, for once." Yugi felt Yami's immediate regret over saying that through the mind link.

"What do you mean 'acknowledge _you,_'" the god asked, perturbed at the living Horus' statement. The next few sentences made Atemu want to kill himself on the spot.

"E-Every o-one wanted to-to b-be with A-Atemu, nev-never really me. Every time somebody called, they would ask 'Is Mutou, Atemu-sama there,' or 'Could you please put Atemu-sama on the line'. No one-" His voice was cut off by a horrible cough.

"No one wanted to see me, I guess. I was just Yami... not Pharaoh, not _Pra'A_ anymore... Anzu still came over, yes, but..." Yami started to cry again.

"I really thought, I wanted to think, that Aibou and Atemu wanted me around, even though I was an extra burden, a third wheel. That no matter what, I would still be important, at least to them." He chuckled as he looked up at the sun god, scratching his throat, drawing blood.

"I guess I was an idiot, then, wasn't I, _Kami-sama_?" The falcon-headed man made a motion with his hands, a sign for the duel monsters to lead the insane one away.

Not without a fight.

"_Yarra! Yarra! _I have to say goodbye, I have to!" The pale, dying one screamed over and over again. Kaiba held Anzu, who started to cry at seeing her friend spill his feelings to the god. Bakura and Ryou held each other close, hearing Yami's screams, as did Jounouchi. Yugi and Atemu held each other close, wondering where it had gone wrong, when their other had become so angst ridden, depressed, and lonely. Yugi-tachi looked up when the yells stopped.

A girl stood behind Ra, as well as a man, both wearing the hoods on their long cloaks.

"Anubis," Ra said, "why are you here?" Anubis' voice was deep, a medium-low baritone.

"I'm here to collect Mutou, Yami, _Ou-sama_."

"I'm already collecting him," the high god said, as the shadow creatures were helping Yami to his feet. Anubis chuckled.

"He is mine to collect, _Ou-sama_. Don't you see the scratches on his neck?" Ra turned to his charge and took a close look at Yami's neck. Atemu growled mentally, possessiveness in his head.

"Yes, so?" The girl threw back her hood. The gang gasped. There was a mirror image of Yugi, her eyes slightly darker. Ra gasped.

"Oyashiro." So much malice in that one word, the girl's name.

"_Ra-Ou-sama_, do you remember _ore no tatari_?" Oyashiro had nothing, but pure hatred and anger in her eyes.

"You mean the curse that wiped out the highly advanced civilization 10,000 years ago? Who could forget?" Anubis chuckled again, his hood still shadowing his face.

"The people on this Earth were mixed with demon blood, to the point where they would go insane. The major symptoms were paranoia and clawing at the throat. Yami, out of the five levels ranging from mild to severe symptoms, has contracted a level 5 of _Hinamizawa Syndrome,_ otherwise known as_ Oyashiro's curse_."

The words had such impact, Yugi-tachi saw, that the duel monsters let go of Yami, letting him fall to the cement covered ground on his knees.

"_Bakana _(Impossible)," Ra said. "He had the natural antibodies for it. How...?"

"Simple," Oyashiro said, "it was Atemu's fault." Everyone in the bushes looked to Atemu, who cradled his face in his hands in disbelief.

"Bakura, for instance, was contracting a level 2 and Anzu, a level 3. Yami got them the vaccine, which will cure them now that they have it. But since Yami's body was the only human body that made the natural anitbodies, when Atemu unknowingly gave him the vaccine, it canceled out both effects."

"So," Ra said, "Yami will die by his own hands," turning to the pale one. The puddle of blood was a bit bigger as Yami was scratching at his throat. "Fine." The sun god and duel monsters left.

Oyashiro-sama dropped to her knees in the puddle of blood, in front of Yami. Yami raised his head sullenly, eyes glazed over slightly. Such a broken voice...

"O-Oya-sh-shiro-sama?" The girl's smile made Yugi and Atemu's stomachs roll. It was a _loving _smile. That of a girl finding her long lost love again. She held the bleeding one, safe in her arms.

"Koi, koi, lost so long, protecting Atemu and the Light." She pulled back to look at his tear-stained face, now covered in happy tears. "Loving the Light and Pra'A, like your love with mine." She held him close again, his face in the crook of her neck.

"My _mou hitori no ore_," the goddess said, holding the other close.

"_Mou hitori no_?" asked Yami, looking up at the beautiful goddess before him, the one that held him so close to her heart that she had spared him from Hell many times over.

"Hai?"

"_Ore no-_" Atemu-tachi could not hear what he said, but Oyashiro heard and gasped in shock as her love lost consciousness. She looked to her father. "Oto-san?"

"Hai." Anubis opened a portal, flames jumping from it... it was a portal to Hell.

_'No, not there, he doesn't deserve that.' _Atemu thought as he stood up and ran to where the gods stood. _'Almost there...'_

He was thrown back by shadows. As he got back up, he saw Oyashiro carry _his_ Yami through the portal to Hell. Anubis followed, making sure Atemu could see his mouth to give him a smirk as he left. Atemu ran again at the portal, but it shrunk in on itself as it disappeared. He caught air as he touched nothing, not even the fading fires of Hell. He landed in Yami's blood. Atemu got on his hand and knees and looked into the crimson fluid, his tears mixing with it.

His husband came up with his friends. Yugi kneeled next to Atemu. It started to rain lightly. Atemu held his love close and cried over the fact that his secret love was gone, dead in Hell.

He screamed.

**_"KUSO!!"_**

* * *

_bosom - breast/chest area_

_radii - plural for radius_

_hato - 'dove' in Japanese_

_shin'yuu - 'best friend' in Japanese_

_hiretsukan - 'bastard' in Japanese (literaly 'mean bastard')_

_Yarra - 'No/ I don't want to' in Japanese_

_Shinatakunai - 'I don't want to die' in Japanese_

_Don't own the song One Song Glory from the movie RENT (But I recently bought the movie -happy-)_

_Boku wa no tada ikiteiyo - 'I wanted to be told 'it's okay to live'.' in Japanese_

_Pra'A - 'Pharaoh' in Egyptian_

_Kami-sama - 'God' in Japanese_

_Ou-sama - 'King' in Japanese_

Yami: O.o whoa...

Me: Weird, huh? Longest chapter I have ever written... EVER!!

Anyway, can anyone tell me who the darkness is in the memory? See if you are paying attention.

Read and Review


	7. Chapter 06

Yuki: Hello again, miina!! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Yami (singing): _Cold, but I'm still here_

Yuki: dude...

Yami: what?

Oyashiro: yeah what?

Yuki: O-O ... you're Oyashiro...

Oyashiro: That's what it says on my name tag

Yami (looks at wallet; tracing outline of a picture): I love you...

Yuki: you don't say who you love yet, all right?

Yami and Oyashiro: OTAY!!

_/blah/ _Yugi to Atemu

_\blah\ _Atemu to Yugi

Note: I've finally decided on which way the plot will proceed! -BE HAPPY!!- Yami: The high will be awesome (eats chocolate)

Yuki and Oyashiro: O.O We're screwed...

BTW: dragonlady222, you were wrong... (dun dun DUN)

WARNING: LEMON!! AND AN ANGST RIDDEN PRELUDE!!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Final Prelude... for now (Prelude was inspired by the movie 'Bella'_

_"Okay, Takai, we're going to play hide-and-seek until Daddy gets here, alright?" The shadow had a new life, a better life... with his son._

_"Okay, Mommy... Mommy?" _

_"Yes, baby?"_

_"Why doesn't Daddy come more of'en?" Takaishi had struck a nerve that his mother hoped he would never have to deal with again._

_"Mommy?" The shadow shook his head, to clear the thoughts away._

_"Nothing, baby. Are you ready? I'm going to start counting. ... is going to hide with you so you don't get lost." (A/N: shadow counting for hide and seek)_

_"Okay, Mommy." '... is going to tell Mommy where I'm hiding,' the two-year-old thought, 'I should go to my hiding place across the street.'_

_"10"_

_--.--In the car with Takaishi's daddy--.--_

_The darkness had not told his husband, his Light brother, that the shadow had had the child. The light knew nothing of the few visits he had taken to see Takaishi. That was about to change. _

_"9"_

_"Aibou, I have to tell you something." The conversation was mostly random babbling and the Light trying to get his brother and husband to explain what he wanted to say._

_"8"_

_--_

_Takaishi walked with the Will to Live, sister of the Shadow, Light, and Darkness. He pointed across the road at his hiding spot. "Let's hide there, okay?" _

_"Okay," she said... a black cat walked near by. _

_"7" _

_--_

_The darkness turned to the Light. "Is this 10th Street?"_

_"6"_

_"Yeah," the Light answered, "this next right."_

_"5"_

_"Hey, ..., what were you trying to tell me again?"_

_"4"_

_--_

_Takaishi and his aunt looked both ways and started to walk across 10th Street._

_"3"_

_--_

_A tear slipped from the shadow's eyes as he saw what would happen. He still counted as he ran to his son._

_"2"_

_--_

_No one knows what happened first. _

_The Light urged his husband to step on the brakes. _

_The Darkness braked as soon as he knew what was going on._

_Will to Live, the shadow's sister, was tripped out of harm's way by her nephew._

_Th shadow ran as fast as he could, to go against Fate. He saw his son, Takaishi, trip his sister as the car tried to slow._

_Takaishi stared into the car's headlights, wondering if it would hurt... if his daddy could stop in time... just in time to give him the blue paper crane in his hand._

_"1"_

_--_

_It all happened so fast... and so tragically..._

_The darkness and light got out of the car to see who they had hit. Takaishi's body lay in front of the black car. Both brothers turned as they heard the shadow scream._

_"TAKAISHI!" He ran to his child as his brothers got out of their car to see the child named Takaishi. The light gasped as he saw a smaller, more innocent version of his pale skinned brother, bleeding onto the road. Residents got out of their homes to see what had happened, only to gaze at the scene in sadness, for they had all known the shadow's son... so pure and kind... unlike how the world had treated Takai's mother, the Shadow._

_The shadow sobbed as his son looked up at him, some life still left in him. "Ma-mama? I'm ti-tired."_

_The shadow held his dying child. "Takaishi, Takaishi, don't go to sleep, baby, okay?" _

_The bleeding two-year-old looked up at his mother. "Mo-mommy?" _

_The shadow's sister saw what had happened from her spot on the ground, where she had landed when Takaishi had tripped her. She turned to the darkness._

_"What did you do?!" she screamed, knowing full well what had happened. The darkness, now king of their village, looked to the shadow, the mother of his unintentional child. His son, Takaishi, was fading fast._

_"Someone call an ambulance, please!" The shadow, now 18, having the child at 16, was screaming for help, help for his dying son. His neighbor, a woman named Kujaku Mai, quickly started to dial on her cell phone. The shadow looked at his brothers, the light and darkness. He hated the darkness so much right now, so much._

_"Doushite?" the shadow asked. The darkness looked up at the question._

_"Nani?"_

_"Da-daddy?" The shadow's child, Takaishi, looked up at his birth father, the darkness, and held out a paper crane. "I made this for you, daddy... so you could see how big I'm getting." Suddenly, the darkness wished he hadn't ignored his brother, the mother of his child... He wished he had been there for this beautiful child that was in front of him, his son, that now lay bleeding and broken because of him._

_"..., what's going on?" The light didn't know what was going on. First, his brother says that he had something to tell him. Next thing, the darkness hits a little boy who turns out to be both twins' **son?**_

**_"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_** _The shadow was broken, his brother had given him a child, and he was taking him away. Takaishi coughed, blood dribbling out of the two-year-old's mouth. He looked at his father._

_"Da-daddy? Were you coming to my birthday party, daddy?" The toddler's eyes met the darkness'. ... didn't know what to do, he was married to his Light, but he had had a child from his twin. It was so messed up right now. He knelt down next to the toddler being held by his twin. He hadn't forgotten his son's birthday, the day he was going to tell his husband what had happened._

_"Yes, son, I was." The boy coughed again._

_"Mo-mommy, daddy," Takaishi said as his eyelids drooped, "I love you." He never woke up..._

_"IIE!" The shadow screamed in agony of losing his child. He looked at the darkness with hate. He gave his son's body to his sister. The shadow lunged at his twin, falling into the darkness' arms, screaming._

_"DOUSHITE?! DOUSHITE?! Did you hate me so much to take him away?! DOUSHITE?!" The shadow kept screaming, screaming at his brother over the death of HIS child. It was NEVER the darkness' child. The darkness wasn't there when Takaishi was born, during the winter holiday of Love, or even on his first birthday._

_"What more do you want?! You gave me a child and you took him away! What more do you want?!"_

_The darkness was astonished by his brother's words. "I-I-"_

_"What more do you want? You need my heart? My soul? My life?"_

_The light stood there with their sister, crying because of his brother's loss... of his and the Light's husband, apparently._

_"Here, take it! Take everything I have left!" The shadow walked back over to his sister, who gently cradled the dead body of the one thing that his brother had given him, that he hadn't card about, that he took away. He fell to his knees, as did his sister, the toddler's body supported by both pairs of arms. The shadow looked to the sky... He screamed._

_"DOUSHITE, KAMI-SAMA?! **DOUSHITE?!"**_

_The paper crane flew out of Takaishi's dead hand... His father caught it, as the only thing of his son that he actually kept_.

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_**

Chapter '06': Cold and Gone

February 14, 2008

(1)"Oh, Kami-sama," Yugi cried out as Atemu stretched him for their activities.

"Atemu, koi, onegai, I can't hold out much longer." He moaned as Atemu thrust his fingers deeper and hit his prostate. Yugi whined slightly as the fingers pulled out of him, but all the whining was replaced by a moan as Atemu flipped them over, as not to hurt the baby, and pulled him down onto his erection. Yugi cried out in ecstacy. They started off with a fast pace, gradually going faster.

Yugi and Atemu cried out as they saw white. Yugi's seed sprayed over his and his lover's stomachs and Atemu's covered the silky, slick inner walls of his light. HIS light.

As they settled down to sleep, both lovers placed their hands on Yugi's stomach, feeling the baby kick as his mother a lullaby.

_She loved the baby, yes she did_

_But why did the baby leave_

_The baby left, yes it did_

_And the mother was left to grieve_

_The baby came back, yes, it did_

_Along with all of its love_

_The baby is back, It only hid_

_Inside the mother's glove_

_The baby hid inside, you see_

_So it would always be near_

_The mother was crying so loudly_

_That the child's voice, she couldn't hear_

_Now, my baby, please don't hide_

_That would make my cry_

_I would cry if you weren't in my sight_

_Because I love you, that's why_

_(I wrote that myself, tell me if it was good or bad, DON'T COPY OR OYASHIRO WILL KILL YOU!)_

Atemu and Yugi were lulled to sleep, as was the child in Yugi's belly.

-- -- - -- -- - - - - - - -- - -- --0- -- -- -- 0- -9-9-9-0

March 28, 2008

Yugi woke up, cum on his stomach again. Being pregnant had greatly increased his sex drive. It wasn't until he went to take a shower a few minutes later that he screamed.

Atemu awoke, feeling Yugi's surprise and fear through the mind link they had formed. He rushed into the bathroom, to find his husband... err, wife, naked in the shower. Yugi looked up at Atemu with anxiety in his eyes. The Pharaoh walked over with a smile, stepped into the shower with his wife and helped her take a bath.

-- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- 0-- -9-9-- -9--0- --0 -09-

May 7, 2008: 8:13 (59 secs.) pm

"Yugi, push."

"This isn't easy -AH!!- you know!"

"Yugi-koi, you're doing fine, the baby will be with us soon, just keep pushing." Atemu's hand was in a death grip as Yugi had tears running down her face at the pain of labor. Soon, a loud, keening wail echoed throughout the room as Yugi felt the infant leave her body. Yugi's tears were now tears of joy as the baby was quickly cleaned after Atemu cut the umbulical cord. Atemu kissed away the tears on his love's face.

The baby boy was small, but of course, that didn't bother the new parents. The only thing that bothered them was that they had not thought of a name for the baby. Anzu, when Yugi-tachi had visited him around 10 o' clock, whispered something into Yugi's ear. Yugi had a smile plastered onto her face.

"Okay," Yugi said, "my baby will be named..."

-- -09- -- - - -9 09- 9 -9 09 -09 - - 9-0 9- 9- - -

Yugi arrived home with Yugi-tachi and her husband in tow, Jii-chan hugging his granddaughter tightly, cautious of the baby in her arms. The baby began to cry for his mother's milk, wanting said nourishment. Everyone walked inside and up into the nursery that Seto Kaiba had helped them pay for. Yugi fed the baby from a bottle of breast milk, burped the baby and laid him down to sleep.

As Atemu turned the knob on the mobile, Yugi kissed her son on the forehead. "Goodnight, Takaishi..."

* * *

1) Oh, God

Yami: O.o whoa...

Yuki: I just checked and the age of consent in Japan is 13-18 (hetero- and homosexual).

In today's Egypt, heterosexual: 18, homosexual men: Illegal. Does that seem wrong to anyone?

(ages of consent information credit goes to avert. org)

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 07

Yuki (cosplaying): Hello again, miina!! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Yami and Oyashiro (cosplaying): Dude, we're cosplaying!!

Yuki: Dude, isn't it obvious?

Yami: Aren't we giving away your plot? (dressed like Magician of Black Chaos)

Oyashiro: Yeah, aren't we? (dressed like Black Magician)

Yuki: O-O ... mother fuckers... (dressed like Black Magician Girl)

_/blah/ hikari - yami_

_\blah\ yami - hikari_

WARNING: NO PRELUDE!! Violence, rape, death/murder/gore, demons, and CONFUSION!!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter '07': Pain and Hope (Part 1)

August 20, 2012

Atemu (around 25/26), Yugi (24), and Takaishi (4) were all watching a movie in the living room when Yugi and Atemu's friends came in. It was just like old times, except they watched their language since there was a little toddler in the room.

Yugi smiled as Atemu and Bakura got into another fight and looked at his son, who played on the floor with a blue paper crane he had asked Yugi to make for him. Yugi smiled sadly. Takaishi was an exact copy of Yami, from his hair style, his skin, all the way to his forever blood red eyes. (1)

"Mommy?" Yugi snapped back to reality and saw that Takaishi was looking out the window in the living room. Yugi walked over to his son was standing, pointing to a group of seven people, all dressed in black. The radio was switched on in the kitchen.

_"Now, an old, but awesome song by the legendary band, Higurashi!"_ Yugi took a liking to it when it started playing, feeling that it fit the mood of the situation, but it did not ease in anxiety and fear as the gothic group came closer to the Kame Game Shop.

_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart _

"Atemu, come over here." The Pharaoh walked over to his husband and saw the group come closer to the shop. He turned to Bakura, who started to tell everyone about the threatening aura that surrounded the goths. (No offense to goths.)

_And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there _

Yugi got his son a small backpack, putting inside a water bottle, a sandwich, and a teddy bear, just in case... He didn't see his son put in a small music box.

_Someone call the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
You put the spike in my heart_

The satanic group came into the shop one at a time. Atemu went to ask them if they needed help finding anything... or rather, what their goal was.

"Can I help you?" Atemu asked, feeling lightheaded as the group's aura pressed down on his own.

"Yes, _Pra'A_ Atemu... you can." Shadows leeched away at Atemu's vision and he passed out.

_And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
-Chorus-  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling? _

Yugi ran with Takaishi, Anzu and Ryou upstairs, the other men staying to protect their friends/lovers. The group also caused them to go unconcious. Four men from the group picked up Atemu, Jounouchi, Seto, and Bakura and disappeared in a cloud of black fog. The remaining three, one man and two women, seemed to float up the stairs.

_And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there _

Yugi saw the three in the door way of Takaishi's room, Anzu having her leg out the window as they were trying to escape. The younger woman, about 19 or so, gasped.

_"Eth Nomed's Dlihc," _she said, pointing the little toddler hiding behind his mother's leg.

_Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
Someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul  
-Chorus- _

The man nodded, disappearing and reappearing behind the three adults, and grabbed Takaishi, causing the tot to cry out.

"Mommy!" Yugi reached for his baby. _'I won't lose you like I lost him, never.'_

_And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight  
I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise_

That was the last thing that Yugi thought before he was knocked out... but he managed to hear the last verse of the song on the radio.

_Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
Can you stake me before the sun goes down? (Don't own MCR's Vampires will never hurt You)_

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Everyone woke up, chained up to a wall, shackles around their wrists and ankles. (Think trapped Yugi during the Yami v.s. Marik part of Battle City) Atemu lifted his head up as he heard footsteps. A man, clad in black leather, stepped from the shadows, having a fist on Takaishi's collar. The four-year-old was unconscious.

"Takaishi!" Yugi cried, scared for his baby. He struggled against the shackles attached to the cave wall, all in vain. Atemu had the Eye of Horus on his forehead, attempting to use the transparent shadows to free himself to save his child. Everyone was struggling, except Anzu, who seemed to be concentrating on something else, her eyes glazed. Her lips moved like she was whispering. Takaishi woke up.

The toddler looked around, frightened. The man holding him smirked. "About time you woke up," he said, "My name Karsai, _elttil eno._"

"No! Mommy!" Takaishi was screaming as Karsai took him into a room far away from the cave wall everyone else was attached to. Anzu was still whispering.

"Anzu, what the hell are you-" Jounouchi started to yell. A see-through pale golden arm came out of the girl's back, clamping its hand over Jounouchi's mouth. Her eyes were ready to kill.

"Shut up, you'll-" She was cut off as another of the black clad, a woman (about 27), appeared in the lit up cave. Anzu's eyes widened and she retracted her transparent arm. Atemu had felt magic when Anzu had silenced Jounouchi like that... what magic was it?

"I knew I recognized that imprinting," the girl said. She had beautiful blonde hair, a pretty impressive chest, and purple eyes that everyone remembered.

"MAI?!" (A/N: No one saw that coming, did they?) Said woman just giggled lightly and pulled out a crystaline lavender arm, holding the fingertips to Anzu's forehead, Anzu did the same. Both female's eyes were now glazed over and they appeared as though they were whispering. Anzu's eyes widened before they stopped talking to one another, extra limbs disappearinig once more.

"I'm hoping that Ouji-sama could forgive me of my wrongs," Mai said, looking at the cave floor sadly.

"Ouji-sama," Ryou said, "Doesn't that mean 'prince'?"

"Yes," Mai said, a smile on her face. "Our Ouji is really kind and sweet, but merciless and cruel when that is needed. Anzu knows the most about him. Anzu, you should be proud the Ouji calls you his _shin'yuu_." Anzu scoffed lightly.

"I don't know the most about him-"

"Yes, you do," Mai argued. "What's his favorite food?"

"Ichigo daifuku." (Strawberry rice ball)

"Favorite candy bar?"

"Hershey's Cookies 'n Cream."

"Favorite ice cream?"

"Fudge brownie, or something with a lot of chocolate... you don't have to ask me this, you know."

"Really?"

"You can ask him yourself." Anzu looked to the room where Karsai had taken Takaishi. Suddenly, everyone's eyes, except the women's, widened as they heard Karsai screaming. The other five dressed in black came into the cave, either pissed off or frightened.

"What's goin' on in there?" Jounouchi asked.

"Well," Mai said, "let's just say that Ouji-sama likes to carry out the executions... Anzu, do you still help him?"

"No, I never did. He said he didn't want my hands to be dirty."

Chills ran up and down Yugi's spine as he heard the girls talk, so casual when they're talking about murder.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"No! Mommy!" Takaishi was screaming as Karsai took him into a room far away from the cave wall everyone else was attached to. After Karsai locked the door, he dropped the toddler on a bed that was in the room. Takaishi sat there in shock as the man kissed him.

Takaishi tried to push him away, but ended up being pushed back onto the bed. When the boy gasped, Karsai took this chance to indulge himself by tasting the boy's mouth, lips, and throat. Takaishi had tears in his ruby red eyes as he choked on the probing tongue. He felt the man's hands feeling everywhere, leaving no place without his lingering touch.

Suddenly, shadows appeared and Karsai was thrown across the room. The shadows left and there stood an adult replica of Takaishi. He had pale skin, blood red eyes...

"Ouji-san!" Takai cried, getting off of the bed and running to his friend. The prince kneeled down and held the crying tot, rocking him gently and whispering to him sweet nothings of comfort.

Ouji-sama looked at the boy in front of him. Takai's lips were bruised and his shirt was now unbuttoned all the way down. He looked at the adult coming out of his daze, narrowing his red eyes with fury. Karsai stood up.

"_Ouji-sama, why are you protecting the Nomed's Dlihc? Almost as though it is your own?_" Karsai knew the penalty for questioning the Prince's law for harming human fledglings (kids).

"_Because I want to_." The monarch saw his one of his best fighters take position. The prince put on something like a motorcycle helmet. Takaishi was handed a blindfold and had earplugs placed in his ear.

"Well," Ouji-sama said, holding up a rather large machete, "let the games begin."

After a few moments, Karsai was screaming like crazy.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

1) By 'forever blood red eyes', I mean that Atemu's eyes are only that color when he's angry. Yami's eyes are always blood red.

2) Pra'A - Pharaoh in ancient Egyptian (Isn't that in the summary?)

3) Their language is just mixed up crap.

4) shin'yuu - best friend

5) _Nomed's Dlihc _- anagram for Demon's Child

Yuki: I STARTED HIGH SCHOOL!! (the 20TH) I'M FINALLY A FRESHMAN!! (HAPPY -or is it high?-)

Yami: I'M BORED!!

Oyashiro: ME TOO!!

Yuki: Did anyone notice that the shadow's child (previous chapter) and Yugi's kid have the same name? Or that Ouji-sama is already acquainted with Yugi's kid?

Read and Review


	9. Chapter 08

Yuki: Hello again, miina!! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Yami and Oyashiro : -PISSED OFF-

Yuki: What's wrong?

Yami (dressed in drag): She won't give me my guitar

Oyashiro: And he won't give me my dress back

Yami: XP it's my dress now... bitch

Yuki: - -;; wutevr (takes pics of Yami in a dress) SCORE!!

_/blah/ hikari - yami_

_\blah\ yami - hikari_

WARNING: NO PRELUDE!! Violence, rape, death/murder/gore, demons, and CONFUSION!!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Suddenly, shadows appeared and Karsai was thrown across the room. The shadows left and there stood an adult replica of Takaishi. He had pale skin, blood red eyes..._

_"Ouji-san!" Takai cried, getting off of the bed and running to his friend. The prince kneeled down and held the crying tot, rocking him gently and whispering to him sweet nothings of comfort._

_Ouji-sama looked at the boy in front of him. Takai's lips were bruised and his shirt was now unbuttoned all the way down. He looked at the adult coming out of his daze, narrowing his red eyes with fury. Karsai stood up._

_"Ouji-sama, why are you protecting the Nomed's Dlihc? Almost as though it is your own?" Karsai knew the penalty for questioning the Prince's law for harming human fledglings (kids)._

_"Because I want to." The monarch saw his one of his best fighters take position. The prince put on something like a motorcycle helmet. Takaishi was handed a blindfold and had earplugs placed in his ear._

_"Well," Ouji-sama said, holding up a rather large machete (1), "let the games begin."_

_After a few moments, Karsai was screaming like crazy._

Chapter '08': Pain and Hope (Part 2)

August 20, 2012: 13.56 -24 hour time system-

Suddenly, the doors, which Karsai had taken Takaishi through, burst off of their hinges. A nostalgic aura filled the cave. Mai and Anzu started to tremble as the aura forced itself onto theirs, pressing on their minds with a predatoryvigor. Seto saw his lover in discomfort.

"Anzu?"

"Daijoubou, Seto." She looked over to the male brunette. "Ouji's magic is just really strong, that's all."

Karsai's body was thrown into the room, the other eight in black horrified as their leader's body was half way without skin or muscle. The eyes were gouged from his skull and the heart, ripped out of his chest.

Yugi's stomach started to convulse at the corpse, wanting to leave before the murderer killed him as well. A figure walked out of the room, Takaishi in his arms.

"Takaishi!" Yugi cried, pulling on the shackles, desperately trying to reach for his baby boy. The toddler had a blindfold around his eyes and earplugs, which was probably the reason he seemed so far unfazed by the earlier screaming.

Mai fell to her left knee, genuflecting to her prince, hands in front of her, like she was praying. The other eight hissed and bared their teeth, fiery fury building inside of them. The prince attempted to walk past them, but he was shoved back twice. The third time, one male, whose name was Ruman, pulled out a machete knife.

"Ouji, never again shall I obey you." A shiver trailed up and down Yugi-tachi spine, all except for Anzu and Mai, when Ouji-sama answered in a long missed baritone voice.

"Heh, well then, Ruman... you have condemned us all." Metal clashed with metal and Takaishi, still oblivious to all, was taken by a woman... Saita.

Saita ran with the four year old. Mai saw this and ran after her. Saita pulled out a dagger, while Mai conjured up a quil of arrows and a cross bow. Jounouchi stared in admiration as Mai threatened her kin.

"Cousin, either you hand me the child, or I will kill thee." The Old English baffled everyone, except Ouji and Ruman, but was quickly dismissed as everyone worried over the sake of the toddler in Saita's arms, who felt the coolness of the woman's arms.

Takaishi shivered when the girl took him. Her body was cold, like Ouji-san's, but it didn't give a sense of security to the air about him, it didn't conjure the warmth like his friend's arms did... He didn't want to be there.

"Cousin, thou speaks as though this human fledgling's death shall be a burden unto us." Saita threw a dagger and when her cousin shot an arrow to deflect the metal... another knife made its mark in Mai's chest.

"MAI!" Jounouchi's scream went unanswered as Mai fell, the knife planted in her left breast, through her still beating heart.

Ruman also fell, head now on the ground, useless... so useless. The monarch looked to his fallen friend and to Saita. Ouji's eyes narrowed with rage, this Saita saw.

Saita was amazed as her fate, long foretold made itself a reality. Ouji ran quickly, so before she could take two steps, his cleaver had claimed blood from cutting open Saita's abdomen. Organs were rapidly cut to morsels as the cleaver hacked its way through the muscle, bone, and flesh, that was once a woman, now merely a small mass of meat. The other black-clad people disappeared, all except two males...

The royal caught Takaishi before he fell, the little one now asleep. The adult gazed at the child, in which he saw his lost lost innocence within... so pure and clean.

"NO!!" Ouji was drawn out of his musings as the parent of the child, Yugi, cried out his concern for his son. Ouji held up his cleaver and threw it towards the prisoners...

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Done...

...

..

Fine

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The cleaver arched its pathway and cut the shackles around Yugi-tachi's legs. It hit the other end of the cave wall, ricocheted, and sliced through the chains around the adults' wrists. All seven 'humans' fell down, groaning as their bodies met with stone.

Atemu tensed as Ouji walked over, kneeling beside the other monarch. Ouji held out the toddler, now unblindfolded, earplugs the only thing protecting his natural heart's innocence. Atemu took his son and felt him stir. Takaishi's beautiful blood rubies were unlidded as he awoke, before he clumsily removed the plugs from his ears.

The fledgling looked around, then looked at his birthfather.(2)

"Daddy? Where did the bad people go?" Atemu grinned as his son gazed up at him. They embraced.

"They left, little one, they left." Ouji stood and walked over to Mai, who lay just a few meters away. He removed his battle helmet, the visor now a web of cracked glass. Bakura and Ryou's eyes widened, Seto gaped, and the tri-colored haired adults gasped as Yami's face came from under the helmet. (Who expected that? Put that in your review.)

Yami smirked at his 'friend's' reaction, then turned his attention back to the blonde woman, who bled more slowly now that Anzu used some magic on her. Jounouchi knelt beside Mai, who he had always held feelings for, and felt even more adoration for her. She put her life on the line for a child she didn't even know.

The blonde gasped as the pale-skinned Pra'A (3) knelt beside him. Yugi-tachi surrounded the four adults in the middle, the tot's eyes covered by his father's hand. Yugi stared in awe as Yami gathered shadows in his hands and proceeded to help Anzu in the healing. Questions ran through his head.

_Why is Yami here? _

_How is Yami still alive? _

_How on Earth could Yami kill those men?_

...

Why did it feel as though the battle was not over?

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

1) By machete, I mean cleaver (just found that out)

2) Important in the sequel-ish chapters of this story

3) It's in the summary. It means 'Pharaoh'

Who expected Yami to Ouji-sama, honestly?

Yuki: Does anyone notice that the shadow's child (previous chapter) and Yugi's kid have the same name? Or that Yami is already acquainted with Yugi's kid?

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 09

Yuki: Hello again, miina!! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Yami and Oyashiro : YAY!!

Yuki: What?

Yami: I'm finally in this chapter :)

Oyashiro: So am I!! :D

Johnny C. A. Furude: (sharpens knife) As are I and Todd.

Todd C. Y. Furude (Happy Noodle Boy...a random name): YAY!!!

Yuki: O.o This fic shall also be a slight x-over of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Enjoy this really long treat of a chapter.

_/blah/ hikari - yami_

_\blah\ yami - hikari_

_(blah)- shadow to darkness_

_((blah)) darkness to shadow_

_...-feelings transmitted through the mind link-..._

WARNING: PRELUDE!! Violence, death/murder/gore, demons, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (© Jhonen Vasquez), LONG pre-teen lemonS, brainwashing, and CONFUSION!!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Prelude: Guilt

_He raked his fingernails over his brother's skin, feeling the same done to him in the exact same place. Where he put his lips, teeth, hands, he felt the other's immediately on himself until the darkness didn't know if he was playing love with himself or with someone else... He wrapped his hands around the other's erection, twisting his hand painfully. The other cried out, tears falling down his cheeks at the pain, but feeling his brother grow even harder at his own expense, he kept on crying to see the other smile his usual sadistic smirk. Any smile from his brother made him happy._

_--_

**"Stop it!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs, the Darkness. He did not want to remember what he did to his broth... no, his friend, not relative. "No, I didn't do that to him! You're trying to trick me!"**

**His other self chuckled. "I am not deceiving you, you are." The memory embodiment, his actual self, cupped his face with gentle hands, as he pulled at his restraints.**

**"Stop lying." Skin met skin as the apparition backhanded the supposed original. "Remember what you did to him, his mind, his heart, his virtuous nature! You stole it from him! Remember!" **

**The memories played again.**

**--**

_Hallow's Eve, one of the best times of the year... the day that the people of Hinamizawa would see their loved ones, like the present-day Japanese Obon. The Shadow was allowed home for a whole fortnight for this event._

_The Shadow sat on his bed, trying to figure out the complicated geometry homework that normally a freshman or sophomore in high school would get. No, he had to be the precocious 12-year-old... The Darkness knocked on the door._

_"Come in." The older twin, not denied by the younger, came in and locked the door behind him. He strode over to where the Shadow sat, pushed away the book, paper, and pencil, much to the other's surprise, and captured the other's lips in a hot and wet kiss. The Shadow's eyes opened wide as he felt something hard dig into his stomach... the other's arousal. _

_He pulled back and looked up at his brother, seeing the look of lust and possession in his eyes. The Shadow listened to the other's demands. The darkness sat on the edge of the bed, the shadow on his knees facing him. The younger undid the pants of the other, unsurprised by the erection that came free. He wrapped his lips around the tip, hearing the elder's groans, and slowly swallowed the hard cock into his mouth._

_"Nngh... harder!" The shadow complied, sucking harder on his twin's cock, almost choking as the elder started to move his hips into the heat, gripping at his hair to not allow his head to move away. The shadow quickly adapted to the quick and strong movements of his brother's hips, making sure to please him. The darkness was a god the shadow could only ever hope to please. The darkness went faster and the shadow aimed to please, licking the cock in his mouth like a popsicle._

_The Shadow would make sure this present for his brother's 12th birthday was better than last year's... He clicked his tongue several times, hearing moans from his master, and felt a warm ambrosia shoot into his mouth, hearing his brother groan out his completion. _

_The darkness, loving his brother tonight and the tonight that repeated once a year, playing like a mantra in his head, all the things that pained and aroused his brother he would do tonight._

_The whipping, cutting, burning, branding, marking, fucking, humiliating, breaking, bruising, biting, nail raking, twisting, lustful, loving, pitiful, powerful, prideful, depressive, maniacal, insane, sadistic, masochistic, arousing, aphrodisiac, nail hammering, beating, abusing, harassing, public, private, drunk, high, nerve warcking, intoxicating, depressing, hallucinating, and hurtful love that his twin thought was a sign of love was nothing... _

_Only nothing... and the darkness would be sure to prove it._

_(...-ecstacy, servitude-...Please more, Nii-nii! My master! Show me completion, benevolent darkness!)_

_((...-confusion-... Benevolent? What do you mean by benevolent?))_

_(...-confusion, then shame, finally ecstacy-...) The shadow came, as did the darkness, but that never stopped them._

_((Benevolent? I am surely merciful to let you, my whore, live! I am your master, little one! Never forget it!)) _

_The elder's eyes glowed, making sure the message got into his little brother's touched, insane little head. The shadow's eyes stared into the glowing depths of his broth-, no, his Master, his King, his Pra'A._

_(Yes, my master, my Pra'A. I feel the pain you cause me because you let me be human! Merciful lord, hurt me 'till __heart's content, my master!) _

_Both twins came. They kept going, thrusting in and thrusting back against each other, while the Darkness held the sharpest of his knifes in hand, drawing the most sickening pictures on the Shadow's skin._

_And the future Pharaoh hurt his now brainwashed brother, now his whore and only member of his harem. He hurt his love until his heart's content, fucking him until dawn and promising to fuck him later..._

_-end of prelude-_

* * *

_Last time:_

_"They left, little one, they left." Ouji stood and walked over to Mai, who lay just a few meters away. He removed his battle helmet, the visor now a web of cracked glass. Bakura and Ryou's eyes widened, Seto gaped, and the tri-colored haired adults gasped as Yami's face came from under the helmet. _

_Yami smirked at his 'friend's' reaction, then turned his attention back to the blond woman, who bled more slowly now that Anzu used some magic on her. Jounouchi knelt beside Mai, who he had always held feelings for, and felt even more adoration for her. She put her life on the line for a child she didn't even know._

_The blond gasped as the pale-skinned Pra'A knelt beside him. Yugi-tachi surrounded the four adults in the middle, the tot's eyes covered by his father's hand. Yugi stared in awe as Yami gathered shadows in his hands and proceeded to help Anzu in the healing. Questions ran through his head._

_Why is Yami here? _

_How is Yami still alive? _

_How on Earth could Yami kill those men?_

_..._

_Why did it feel as though the battle was not over?_

Chapter '08': Pain and Hope (Part 3)

August 20, 2012: 14.06 -24 hour time system-

Yami called back the shadows he had been using to heal the blond woman, wounded on the cave floor. Yugi looked as his other pulled out a bottle of what appeared to be a silver liquid. Anzu helped her sit up as Mai drank the liquid. When the bottle was empty, Yami threw it to the side where it shattered and disappeared.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami -Ouji-sama- didn't react as Yugi had wanted... where had that special name gone?(1)

"Who were-"

A small bomb-like noise resounded through the cave, rocks falling from the broken stalactites on the ceiling. Yami narrowed his eyes when more vibrations made the cave shake. Mai and Anzu looked completely unnerved, while everyone else, besides Takaishi and Yami, were shaking slightly in fear.

Yami stood when the shaking stopped.

"We have to leave here." Takaishi started to wiggle in Atemu's arms, squirming as he could not escape his father's protective hold. Atemu decided it was now safe for him to let go of his son. When Takaishi's dangling feet met the ground, he ran over to where Yami was, hugging the man's leg. The taller look alike crouched down, surprised when the four-year-old captured him in a warm embrace.

"What's wrong, little one?" Yami asked, concerned for the child... Had he heard something, the screaming? Or had he seen the crimson blood that had disappeared only seconds ago?

"Yami-sama is okay?" The child's voice sounded even smaller than normal, scared that his friend was somehow injured. Yami smiled at the little one's concern. He patted the child on the head soothingly.

"Daijoubu, little one, I'm all right." He stood up, feeling the vibrations again. Atemu looked around, wondering what could be causing the tremors when he saw Yami holding his son in his arms. The once Pharaoh just looked at the two look alikes... it appeared so right for the toddler to be in the arms of his Yami... Atemu felt a small smile on his face. (2)

"We have to leave," said Yami, cradling the tot as he shook in fear and at the tremor, "it doesn't like to be kept waiting." Takaishi's eyes opened, eager to see 'it'.

"You mean the big snake you showed me before, Yami-san?" Yami nodded, amazed by the child's curiosity.

-SKIPPING-

The gang made their way down the tunnels, following the glow of the green crystal embedded in the cave ceiling. Takaishi was practically skipping, following the green light down the tunnel, turning whenever the pathway turned. The group was silent except for Jounouchi, Anzu, and Mai making light conversation. Ryou and Yugi clung to their lovers, while Seto kept an eye on his girlfriend. Yami kept his eye on Takaishi. Good thing, too.

Yami's eyes widened as the toddler walked under a support beam-like rock formation. The rock dropped down slowly, gravity now taking its effect. The gang saw this as well.

"Takaishi!" Yugi cried out, the protective parent he was. Yami dashed over to the boy, just as Takaishi looked up and saw that the rock had just been released by the stone around it. He was pulled into Yami's arms and lifted up to clutch at the elder's shirt. The rock fell in front of them, now showing itself of 520 kg (260 lbs). Takaishi's eyes were wide as Yami checked him over, as were the rest of the gang's. The rock had fallen in about 2 seconds (Jou's counting.) from around the height of 2 meters. Takaishi had been about 6 meters ahead of them so... Yami went 3 meters in one second... damn.

"Yami?" Ryou asked.

"Hmm?"

"How did you move so fast?" Yami looked at the group, playful gint in his eyes.

"That is for me and myself to know." A fun-loving smile appeared on the pale-skinned male's face and Yugi's heart felt somehow lighter. Laughs and smiles from years ago flashed through his mind in seconds, leaving a sad smile to decorate his own face.

They started to walk again, Yami making sure that he kept an eye on the toddler ahead of them, only by a shorter distance this time. After a while of following the green fluorescent stones in the cave ceiling, through twists and turns, the group saw a light ahead of them. Anzu walked a bit faster and grabbed Yami's hand, drawing the other's attention.

"Hai?"

"私たちはここにいますか？ 私たちは本当にここにいますか？"(3) The young woman's eyes sparkled with excitement. Yami nodded his head, smiling when the girl returned the gesture and ran back to Seto, hugging his arm.

Yami faced forward and smiled as they went and emerged in the lighted place.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

1) So now Yugi doesn't call Yami 'mou hitori no boku' and Yami counterattacks by not calling Yugi 'aibou'. (dun dun DDDUUUNNN!!)

2) IM-POR-TANT!!.!!.!!.!!.!!

3) Are we here? Are we really here?

I know it's short, but I'll update soon. (SKOOL IS HOLDIN ME BACK FROM UPDATING!!!)

Read and Review

SQUEE!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Yuki: Hello again, miina!! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Yami, Todd, Johnny C., and Oyashiro : (glaring at her)

Yuki: What?

Johnny C.: (sharpens knife) Why weren't we in the last fucking chapter?

Todd (holds teddy bear): ;-;

Yami: NO! DON'T CRY, TODD! (huggles Todd in an effort to make him stop crying; looks at Yuki) HOW HEARTLESS ARE YOU?!?!

Yuki: O.o okay... I have decided this chapter will be one of the last. I shall now start the sequel because it brings more to the plot line anyway... Now that I think about it, there really is no plot line... oh, well...

_/blah/ hikari - yami_

_\blah\ yami - hikari_

_(shadow - darkness)_

_((darkness - shadow))_

_**...-feelings transmitted through the mind link-...**_

WARNING: PROLOGUE!!! CONFUSION!!! EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!!!

FYI: Remember the Darkness and Shadow's twisted Romance? Yeah, it gets more messed up here...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(I would like you guys to keep in mind this small fact: Darkness and Shadow are 15 years old. Enjoy!)

_The darkness smiled, admiring Anzu's corpse on the floor. He had hit her a little too hard with the tazer, probably melting her brain or something. He turned to the other, younger brunette. Shizuka was merely unconscious... for the time being._

_"Now," he said evilly, "time to get Anzu and Ototou out of here." The Prince grabbed Anzu by the collar and walked back to the eating area where his twin's body was. His eyes opened wide._

_The Shadow was standing, blood red, swirling with black, eyes gazing into his with hate, lust, love, sympathy, pity... too many emotions... especially for a DEAD PERSON!!!_

_"How-" He was cut off when the other, blood still coming out of the gaping wound in the right side of his head, pressed his finger to the older male's lips. The Prince certainly didn't expect to be embraced as he was._

_**"MY Nii-nii, mine..."** Lips made contact with lips as the younger kissed his brother. Darkness whimpered as his once-slave pushed his tongue into his mouth. _

_(So good... tastes like my blood, you masochistic bastard **...-Hate, lust, pity-...**) Blood had filled the shadow's mouth while he stabbed himself in the head and it turned the Darkness on. His brother was just begging to taste his sibling's blood!_

_((**...-Lust, hate, pity, sympathy-...**Let's even the playing field then.)) More blood, the Darkness's blood, filled the twins' mouths, causing both boys to groan and moan. Anzu's body fell to the ground forgotten, and the older twin was pushed, still connected to his twin, down to the floor. They broke apart, both panting heavily. The undead child nuzzled his murderer's chest._

_**"Nii-nii... my Pharaoh."**He laid kisses to the exposed flesh that he saw. It was then the Prince noticed something. His twin's voice was deeper, more menacing yet seductive. A smirk came on his face._

_"Yariman (1), want to do a job for me? It's a game." His answer was said in his little brother's voice, not the demon that was possessing him._

_"Hai, Teishu (2)." The sound of the tazer resounded throughout the room, as well as the sound of his brother's form falling to the floor. The Darkness stood, picked up Anzu's body, and threw it down the Well once he locked Shizuka up. As for his brother..._

_The Prince summoned his shadows, which surrounded him and his brother. When he dissolved into air, both of their appearances changed. The Darkness now had pale skin and blood red eyes. Shadow had an exotic tan and, under the closed eyelids, rose red eyes._

_(time lapse)_

_"You're cruel." That was all the Shadow said as the Darkness took Shizuka's still warm-bleeding corpse and threw it down the Well. The Darkness returned and unlocked the cell door to gain access to his brother. Shadow was pulled by his arm, which was twisted and clamped down upon painfully, to the Punishment Room. The disguises of the twins disappeared. A coiled, braided leather whip lay on a seating gallery facing what seemed similar to a torture wheel from Europe._

_"Strip." The Darkness' order was quickly followed, the Shadow not wanting to be punished even more. __Shadow was face down strapped to the wheel. It began to spin when the monarch pulled a lever by the seating gallery. The elder twin uncoiled the whip, testing it and being rewarded with a loud 'CRACK!'._

_"You've been very bad, Ototou. You know I don't like defiance." Three lashes from the whip, followed by soothing circles being drawn on the younger's back. "Haven't you been very bad?"_

_"Hai, Teishu." The mumbled answer was punished unrestrained. Five lashes. Shadow screamed for the first time that night on the fourth and fifth._

_"NANI?!" Sixth lashing. "I'M YOUR MASTER!" Seventh. "YOUR MASTER WANTS TO HEAR HIS BITCH CRY OUT TO HIM, TO PLEAD FOR MERCY!!!" Eighth, ninth... eleventh... nineteenth, twentieth, twenty-first. The monarch was now tired, his arm sore from delivering the blows at different angles, never letting the whip cross past paths until the fifteenth consecutive lashing._

_"GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! PLEASE HAVE MERCY, MY PHARAOH! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON YOUR WHORE!!!" Tears were pouring down the shadow's face, tears in the form of blood running down his back. "ONEGAI! ONEGAI!" His throat was now hoarse from screaming, yet he cried out to show his Pharaoh just how much he recanted his sin of disobedience until he couldn't cry out as loud anymore. "...onegai, onegai..." He felt sick, deathly pale from pain and the fact that the wheel was still turning slowly, making him nauseous._

_The elder smiled, stopped the rotation of the torture wheel after making sure that the other would be right side up on the wheel. He knelt down behind his naked brother and unstrapped his brother's pale legs, before dragging his tongue up the left one, blood from the young twin's back making the sweet skin taste utterly delightful with a unique coppery taste._

_Shadow whimpered, not liking the feeling of his brother's tongue in his ass. That did not mean his body didn't like it, his velvety inner walls massaging his master's tongue. Said master groaned as he started to rub himself while lubricating the other's ass with his tongue. Darkness already felt like he was going to explode. _

_He hastily stood, pushed down his pants, and thrust into his doll..._

_His slave..._

_His brother. _

_He succumbed to immoral pleasure, paying no mind to the other's raspy screams and moans._

_-- -- _

Yariman is Japanese for 'slut'. Teishu means 'Master'. Does anyone know the name of that torture wheel? I think it's named Catherine or something...

Really, people, try reading Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (don't own. My bro did, but his girlfriend destroyed them. TT-TT ) while typing this.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter '10': Pain and Hope (Part 3)

August 20, 2012: 14.35 -24 hour time system-

The group emerged in a beautiful, almost celestial land, almost what appeared to be like a tropical island. A green crystal that Yugi-tachi knew well radiated warmth and heat throughout the cave. Yami, Anzu, Mai, and little Takaishi strode forward, through the various flora of this underground world. Yugi-tachi were not going to be left behind.

Atemu gazed at the different plants that decorated the worn path. He then turned his attention back to his son, who talked with Yami about life at home. Yami seemed to beam happiness, it was shown in his face.

"And then Papa and Uncle Bakura started fighting about grown-up things." Takaishi looked up at Yami as though he was an angel, or the sky. (1)

"Really? Your papa and Bakura still fight?" Yami smiled, amused by the antics of the two males, and gazed at the group following behind him.

"Yeah, but you tol' me they used t' fight a lot when you lived with 'em, ne, Yami-sama?" (2) Said man laughed out loud, slightly drowned out by the sound of water, of waves.

"Hai, so dane." (3) The group stopped in unison. Yami and Takai smiled with excitement; Yugi, Atemu, Bakura, and Ryou looked around to see the peaceful beach of a crystal clear lake; and Jounouchi and Kaiba gazed into the water at Mai and Anzu, who were swimming in the clarity of the water.

Yami knelt down on one knee in front of the toddler beside him. "Do you want to swim with Anzu-chan and Mai-san, Takaishi-kun?" Yugi marvelled at the elder's courtesy and politeness. Even he didn't talk that way to superiors, didn't talk so regally.

"Hai, Yami-sama." Takai bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically, then toddled over to his mother, who copied Yami's kneeling position. "Mommy, can I swim with Yami-sama, Anzu-san, and Mai-san in the lake?" Yugi stood, his son still gazing at him.

_/Is it safe?/_ He gently clutched at the child's hand, ignoring the boy's wanting to play in the water. _**...-Anxiety-...**_

The man laughed, almost threateningly so._\Of course, Aibou.\_ _**...-Happiness, Relief-...**_

Yami smiled at his aibou's emotion. "The only danger is him tiring himself out by having too much fun, Aibou."

Yugi looked down at the boy, who inherited a superpower from him and was exhibiting it now. "Takaishi, don't give me those eyes."

Jounouchi (after pinching his nose to stop a nosebleed) turned to his friends, who were suffering from an Attack of the Puppy Eyes. He laughed heartily. "Looks like your son is too cute for ya, Yug'."

Soon, Takaishi was splashing in the shallow tide pools that decorated half of the beach and the adults sat in the sand. They talked of random things on and off, Yami quiet and patient while taking in all the words spoken. This unnerved Yugi just for the reason that Yami **_wasn't_** supposed to act that way, all submissive and willing to accept the situation as is.

"So, Yami, how has life been for you?" Kaiba asked, truly interested for another's well-being. Yami closed his eyes and tilted his head back, sighing.

"I really don't know if it has been bad or good, for better or for worse." Yami dropped his head down to face the others again. "It's been peaceful, human. Everything human equals life, so life has been life for me." He smiled. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Yugi, disconcerted by the profound answer, felt that the other didn't want to speak, or perhaps felt like what he wanted to say wasn't worth bringing up.

"Well, what's been going on in your life?" Jounouchi asked, carefully choosing his words before speaking them.

"Well, I got married, fathered three beautiful kids, inherited a large business of illusions (4), and I'm still writing music. What else is there?" Yami thought that was the only thing worth saying, not wanting to give away any other personal information. He thanked the gods when Takaishi, wet in a pair of swim trunks Yami thankfully had in his size, came over, holding a shell in his hand.

"Yami, mommy, daddy, what is this?" Yami smiled and gently plucked the curling shell from the tot's hand. He set it on the ground and was amused at Takai's gasp when the shell started to move. "It's moving!"

"It's a hermit crab, little one." Takai was confused by Yami's statement.

"Hermit crab? It doesn't look like a crab." Yami chuckled as he picked up the moving shell and held it an an angle so Takaishi could see the creature inside of it, legs flailing slightly. "Oh, now it looks like a crab!"

All the adults laughed at the child's quick acceptance. The child toddled away again, Yami in tow, to play in the tide pools. Mai and Anzu came out of the water, their clothes soaked and quickly drying from the Oricalchos stone's heat as it floated majestically near the ceiling of the cave. Conversation started again and all was normal, peaceful...

Yugi suddenly started to scream as he felt something slither into his lap. A King Cobra, roughly a meter long, give or take a few centimeters. It spread its hood and bared its fangs.

"Yug', don't move!" Jounouchi whispered as he grabbed a fallen, baseball bat-sized branch from one of the nearby trees. Everyone held still, watching as Jou crept quietly. He creeped ever so slowly behind the reptile, waiting to hit it in the back of the head. Almost there...

A clicking noise came to everyone's ears. Yugi-tachi and the cobra all looked over to see Yami, clicking what seemed to be a Snapple (A/N: don't own) bottle cap. Yugi was shocked as Yami walked over to them, Takaishi following him, and the snake going to Yami's direction.

"Yami!" Anzu cried out, concerned for her friend. What happened next surprised them.

Takaishi laughed as Yami knelt in front of the snake, sticking his tongue out, and wiggling the muscle around. The cobra followed the man's tongue and was pet on the head by Yami when its hood was brought back, no longer menacing but relaxed.

"Good boy," Yami said, as he pulled was seemed to be a dead rat from his pocket and threw it in the direction of Yugi-tachi. It landed a few decimeters from Kaiba's arm, the owner of said arm disgusted as the reptile slithered after its meal and swallowed the little mammal whole.

Takaishi skipped over and started to pet the snake on the head. "Good boy, you know how t' fetch food." Yami smiled and turned his attention to the adults.

"Miina, I'd like you to meet Amadeus, my pet cobra." Bakura raised one of his eyebrows skeptically.

"You have a pet cobra?" An enthusiastic nod came from the addressed male.

"Yeah, I have 15 boy snakes, 13 girl snakes, 4 spiders, and-" Yami cut off his own sentence to retrieve another dead rodent for Amadeus's meal. "enough mice to keep my snakes happy."

Takaishi stopped petting Amadeus's head as the reptile slid back to his owner. Yami held out his arm like the branch of a tree and Amadeus flicked out his sleek forked tongue against the man's cheek in affection once it got close enough. A pang went through both Yugi and Atemu's hearts, though neither knew of their husband's dilemma.

How could they love someone that didn't love them? Yami was married, he had a family, and he probably wasn't even even attracted to Yugi or Atemu that way!!! Yugi bit his lip, anxious as everyone stood, ready to leave the cave until a rumbling came in the form of a small earthquake. (5)

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

1) No, Twilight-readers, they aren't imprinting on each other. They just love each other like a child and parent relationship.

2) Takai-kun is only four years old, so he still has some speech problems.

3) Hai, so dane - Yes, that's right.

4) Business of illusions - That should be obvious.

5) Okay, I know I mention the earthquake-y thing a lot. It's coming... in the main story... This is more of a prequel than anything else... hmm...

:) I'm happy! I made 12 out of 538 kids ranking in all of my Freshman class. THAT'S IN THE TOP 2 PERCENT!!!!!!!!!!

Read and Review

SQUEE!!!


	12. Chapter 11

Yuki: FUCK YEAH! I'M ON SPRING BREAK!!!

Anika: Bad news is that Yuki has to plan an essay on the book Animal Farm.

Yuki: FOUR LEGS GOOD, TWO LEGS BAD!!!

Anika: Anyway, here's chapter 11(?) of Naraku no Chibi Neko.

_/blah/ hikari - yami_

_\blah\ yami - hikari_

_(shadow - darkness)_

_((darkness - shadow))_

_**...-feelings transmitted through the mind link-...**_

WARNING: CONFUSION!!!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter '11': A Mirror...

August 20, 2012: 15.05 -24 hour time system-

"Hey, Yami!" The group had been walking for... maybe a half hour before Bakura decided to complain.

"Hmm?"

"When are we going to get to the exit?" Suddenly, Yami stopped as did Yugi and Atemu-tachi. Said male turned to the others following him to their 'exit'.

"Is that where we're going?" Bakura was, in light terms, pissed off.

"You mean you didn't know?!" The addressed male smiled shyly and shook his head in the negative. Bakura wanted to rip of Yami's smile from his face, but kept his temper in check. Mai shook her head disapprovingly.

"Yami, did your medicine today?" Yugi-tachi, minus Anzu, turned to Mai.

"Medicine?" Atemu was confused. Yami didn't appear sick, just clueless. Said clueless one answered his older sister's question.

"No, Onee-sama, I didn't." Takaishi looked up at the man who held his hand gently, firmly, lovingly just like his mother's grip.

"Yami-sama, why do you need med'cine?" Yami looked down at the toddler and smiled at his questioning gaze. He knelt down on one knee to the child's level.

"Well, Takaishi-kun, I get distracted easily. The medicine I take makes sure I can focus on things." Yami had never told anyone outside of his family that he had ADD(1), but he considered Takai-chan his family... even if Takai's family wasn't his.

"Okay." Takai smiled again after knowing what was going on. Yami smiled back and stood up again, after lifting the toddler into his arms. He snapped his fingers loudly.

Shadows came from all directions, surrounding the group. A dome-like structure formed a ceiling, walls, and a floor, and seemed to be made of swirling, dark-colored inks. When the shadows started to dissipate, sunlight streamed in, shining triumphantly against the shadows.

On the surface, Yugi realized, it was a vast, yet pleasantly peaceful, cemetary. Grass decorated all of the land, except for the area around a mausoleum like structure.

Yami put Takaishi down when he heard a call from an unseen individual, a female.

(JtHM is the property of Jhonen Vasquez.) "**_JOHNNY FREAKIN' C.! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"_**

The response:**_ "NEVER!!!!!!!!! (insert maniacal laughter here)"_**

Yami chuckled at hearing this 'conversation' transpire, as did Mai, Anzu, and Bakura (2). Yami turned to the oldest of the group, Mai.

"Onee-sama? Can we make sure Johnny doesn't impale himself on a stick of some material so bad that he ends up here too?"

"Wouldn't that happen to someone else, and not Johnny?" Seto looked that his girlfriend, Anzu, who had just spoken. Who was this 'Johnny C.' and what did he have to do with Anzu? A sigh came from Yami, who looked at Anzu somewhat sadly... disappointed.

"People change, Anzu, over minutes, days, months, years." His eyes looked over at Atemu and Yugi when he said this. "Johnny-nii-sama is no exception."

Suddenly, a dash of black, tan, and silver tackled Yami to the ground, screaming.

_**"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU, OTOTOU-CHAN?! WE WERE LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"**_

The man, presumably Johnny C., had fought his brother to the ground and they were now in a pretty suggestive screaming stopped as Johnny C. helped his brother up, both of them laughing at their impulsiveness.

Yugi-tachi, apart from Mai, Anzu, and Bakura, looked at Johnny C. and then at Atemu (who stared at the other male) black and forth repeatedly.

Johnny C. appeared to be a carbon copy of Atemu Mutou. He had gravity-defying black hair, with blond streaks going through it and the black being tipped in red. Blond bangs hung at either side of his angular face. Crimson eyes, with a somewhat manic sparkle, looked Atemu's own warm rose ones, of the exact same shade. Johnny's skin was an exotic tan, only visible on his face, neck, and fingers because of the clothing that covered his body. He had a black and white striped shirt which had a 'Z?' symbol on it. The doppelganger also wore a long black coat that went down to his knees, which led to a pair of black boots adorned with shiny silver buckles. Fingerless gloves were last and covered his hands, which appeared to be a bit raw and calloused from something no one, but Yami, seemed to know. (3)

Johnny looked at Atemu, and vice versa, and was not really thrown off the living mirror reflection in front of him. He turned to Yami.

"Where were you?" His voice even had the same tone and authority that Atemu's had. Yami answered his brother's question rather strangely.

"These people-" pointing over at Yugi-tachi, "- were underground so Yami saved them, but Yami forgot they were supposed to go up-" Yami then pointed to the sky. "-and Yami got them up here, then Nii-nii tackled me and we fell down. Nii-nii then asked where I was and I explained where and here we are, the end." Yami stood straight, properly the whole time he spoke and seemed proud of himself, though the story didn't make complete sense to anyone but his brother.

Johnny (or during intimate moments, Nny) chuckled and patted Yami on the head. "At least you came back up, but weren't you here in the first place for Prayers?"

Yami nodded. "Nii-nii, can you stay with Atemu-tachi for a little bit while I pray?"

"Sure-"

**_"JOHNNY C. FURUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**After that scream, which now very close, Yami hugged his brother and ran toward the mausoleum. Nny was pouting.

"Fine, let me get in trouble!" His attention then toward the group, his adult family, that he had been searching for Yami with. Two green-haired women (twins), a blond woman and man (siblings by blood), a brunette male, and a red-headed woman. The most surprising of the group were two Yugi look-likes.

Todd C. Furude and Hanyuu Furude both had amethyst eyes, though Hanyuu's were a little darker. They also had tri-colored hair, a bang between their eyes. The siblings also had a lithe frame like Yugi Mutou, though theirs seemed more athletically structured, and luminescent skin.

The male Yugi doppelganger walked up to Johnny, who was now looking at the smaller with anxiety. The look-alike looked at the taller and a smirk appeared on his face. "Did you find Yami?" The difference between this male and Yugi was that Yugi's voice sounded innocent, like a child's, and his own was sweet, yet seductive, at least when he talked to his older brother, Johnny C.

"Yes." That was Nny's only reply as he dashed quickly behind Mai-onee-sama. He looked up at his sister and caught Mai's gaze. "I'm hiding behind you, okay?"

Mai smiled, amused at her younger brother's antics. Todd was playful, but more serious and thoughtful than his big brother Johnny, who was more impulsive. "Okay."

"Cool." And with his last word, Nny slowly sank behind Mai from everyone's line of vision.

A giggle erupted from Takai at the elder's antics. Johnny got out from behind his sister and gazed at the child. Yugi noticed that his eyes changed drastically

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone was engaging in conversation after being introduced (and being told they were in Tokyo), all except for Johnny who was introduced by his baby brother and never spoke to the other adults after his Last Word. Johnny just played with Takaishi and pushed him on the swing that hung from one of the sakura trees in the cemetary.

"I'm back!" Yami appeared with a smile on his face. Johnny finally spoke.

"Did you pray to Oto-san and Oka-san?" The younger smiled and nodded eagerly, ready for the day ahead of them.

"Well, then, let's go!"

* * *

1) This fact is essential to the 'sequel' of this story, so yeah... remember it.

2) What does Bakura have to do with this?

3) I know Johnny the Homicidal Maniac doesn't look like an undead Pharaoh in Jhonen Vasquez's comics, but let this be... please?

Okay, the Darkness, Light, Will to Live, Shadow... do you guys remember these people? This chapter should give everybody that I strangly named some actual identification. It should also help people reading my other fic **Ring Around the Rosies** identify Roxana (read the Intros and the description of Johnny C., Todd, and Hanyuu in the story).

Intros (you can ignore these, but they contain valuable information for this story and possible sequels): (oldest to youngest)

Satoshi Houjou: He is Satoko Houjou's older brother, born in 1984. Both of their parents died while on vacation in 1990. Both children were at an orphanage until Yami, at the age of seven, walked by and started to play with them after school. The three of them also played with a girl named Rena Ryuuguu. Satoshi, Satoko, Rena, and Yami became quick friends and Yami's step-father adopted the three of them. Satoshi started dating Shion when they were 13 and married when they were 21.

Mion and Shion Sonozaki: They were twins, also born in 1984, are the only biological children of the Sonozaki family. They were originally only children until their cousins' parents died. One of their cousins, Yami, would tell his step-father of other children that had no families, and he wanted them to live with them in the large mansion, which Yami himself had inherited from his father's mob deals. Thus, many children were adopted into the Sonozaki family because of Yami's persuasion or the Sonozakis association with these children's families. Mion (older by a few minutes) is married to Keiichi Maebara, and Shion is married to Satoshi Houjou.

Mai Kujaku: Born in 1984, her parents were business associates with the Sonozakis and they regularly each other's houses. Mai visited Mion and Shion by herself more frequently. When her parents died in a car crash when she was fifteen, the Sonozakis immediately adopted her, and she became part of the family. In 2001, she ran away from home, served as a card dealer on a cruise ship, and then entered the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, where she met Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou.

Rena Ryuuguu: Born in 1984, she and Yami are both famous for taking cute things and bringing them home. While in 'Take Home Mode', she and Yami are practically invincible to any earthly object... except Todd's puppy eyes, which only work when they are in Take Home Mode. Rena has repeatedly been arrested for 'stealing' cute things, but is always bailed and made to return the cute object by her adopted brother Keiichi Maebara, who is the Chief of Police. Rena occasionally talks in third person, making her seem younger than she really is. She was adopted by the Sonozakis, as she was raised in Tokyo Orphanage ever since she was a baby, but has always had a positive outlook on life. She married Satoko in 2004.

Keiichi Maebara: Born in 1985, Keiichi Maebara is Anzu's older brother biologically. He and his other sister Carly were taken care of by Carly's future girlfriend Jacqueline's family until they were adopted by the Sonozaki family in 1998. He joined the Tokyo Police Corps and scares his brother Johnny repeatedly by saying "Freeze, bitch." Only the Furude children know why that scares Johnny, even though it was impulse and sugar high madness when Keiichi said it the first time. Keiichi is very protective of his family, the reason why he became a police officer. Keiichi married his step-sister Mion in 2005.

Satoko Houjou: Born in 1987, she is Satoshi's younger sister biologically. Her name for Satoshi is "Nii-nii", which Yami started using for his twin brother Johnny. She might be short, but she knows how to defend herself by the means of traps used for escaping out of tight spots. She and Todd are the Masters of Traps and Trickery, their usual target being their adopted brother Keiichi, who happens to be a police officer and who complains to his adopted sister Hanyuu for the traps. She is the wife of her adopted sister, Rena Ryuuguu.

Anzu (Maiden Name: Maebara) Mazaki: Born in 1988, she is Keiichi's youngest sister. Their parents died when their house caught on fire. Anzu was adopted in 1992 by the Sonozakis, but was then given to her mother's sister Sakura Mazaki in 1994. Her brother and sister were taken care of by a family friend until they died and Jacqueline, Keiichi, and Carly were adopted by the Sonozaki family. Carly died in 2007/2008 on New Year's Eve on the day of Yami's concert with Fallen Angels in Domino City. Jacqueline commited suicide two weeks later, afterr Carly's funeral. This left Anzu a bit unstable emotionally, but her boyfriend Seto Kaiba has always been her support. Her dream is to be a professional dancer, though she already has help and support from both the Sonozaki family, her adopted siblings, and her aunt's family in Domino City.

Intros of the Furude Children:

Hanyuu Furude: The oldest of the living members of the Furude family. Born in 1985, she is Johnny, Yami, and Todd's older sister by blood. She has a somewhat lower than average attention span, but is incredibly bright. Hanyuu has a fifth degree black belt in karate, though only does it for self-defense and doesn't do martial arts for mere enjoyment or relaxation. She is very handy with any weapon she can get her hands on. Johnny says that that is her weakness because she doesn't use her own body as a weapon. She is married to her younger brother Yami and doesn't care if it is incest.

Johnny (Nny) C. A. Furude: Born in 1986, he is Yami's older twin brother, Yami being younger by two minutes. He also has ADD and had an inane fear of the police (including his brother Keiichi), government officials, politicians, cheerleaders, and Chihuahuas, as he was once bitten by one, but it was so cute, no one believed him. His biological cousins are the Sonozaki twins, but they became his step-sisters when his parents died on August 28, 1991, his and Yami's fifth birthday. He has had a ninth degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do ever since he was fifteen. Johnny is married to his baby brother Todd. He seems to have a very dark sense of humor, and he usually seems very serious at the wrong times.

Todd C. Y. Furude: Born in 1988, Todd is the youngest of the living Furude family. He has a Sandan (third degree black) belt in Tai Chi and does it for relaxation. His days spend usually playing with Yami, being scolded by Hanyuu, and keeping his husband Johnny out of trouble. He used to be the target for bullies in elementary school until Yami signed him up for Tai Chi classes when he was six. Todd doesn't remember much about his biological parents, but he does remember that because of his mother's habit and his father's gang problems, they lived in the slums of Tokyo until their parents died and they were adopted by their uncle on their father's side, who was of the Sonozaki family.

Yami (Squee!) R. Furude: Born in 1986, he always seemed to be the Forgotten Child. His father never gave him (personally) a hug or sign of pride until the day he died, telling him to take care of the family, which Yami had always done. When she was alive, Yami's mother repeatedly sent him out with money to buy her some heroin from a drug dealer, whom Yami became friends with and still associates with to this day. When his mother was in the hospital, Yami told her and his siblings stories to help them sleep at night, though Johnny and Yami were never soothed by these fairy tales, as the pair of twins had always had nightmares for as long as they could remember. Yami loves cute things and collects them. He also loves art, music, cooking, random sports, and martial arts. Yami has a Nidan (second degree black) belt in Tai Chi for relaxation and a ninth degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do for self defense. Even with these defenses, Yami has been raped occasionally since he was eleven. As the said Forgotten Child, Yami is often ignored, as he is the Suffer-in-Silence member of the family and cares more for his family than himself.

Read and Review

SQUEE!!!


	13. Alpha

Yuki: YAY!

Anika: We're back!

Yami: SQUEE!

Yuki: This chapter is now skipping time to 2022. Yes, time travel is possible!

Anika: This is also the start of a new arc, which I will call the _**Jakushou Souki Hen,**_or the _**Youth Remembering Book.**_ This mostly revolves around Yugi and Atemu's son Takaishi (Takai (高価です) - meaning expensive and -shi (死) meaning death) and his adventures through love, hate, sex, depression, schizophrenia, vampirism, homophobia, and the finding of his true mother, Rika Furude.

Yuki: Enjoy! This chapter also includes one of the disturbing preceding thingys (forgot what they're called) from earlier chapters.

* * *

_**Do you remember that day?**_

_Yes, Bernkastel-sama._

_**Don't use an honorific, child. You are dear to me and you mean no disrespect to my name.**_

_Okay..._

_**Tell me about that day.**_

_My parents, their friends and I were in Tokyo. No idea as to why... but..._

_**But what?**_

_What happened on August 28, 2012... I'll never forget it._

_**You were only four years old and you remember that far back... Your powers of the Mind precede you in your years.**_

_Thank you, Bernkastel... My parents and Yami fought... and before we left for home... Yami and I had this conversation.  
_

_"Takaishi, can you do something for me?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Press this button when you get home and you're tucked into bed, after your mommy and daddy are sleeping?"_

_"The one right here on my music box?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Yami-sama..."_

_"..." I remember tears were flowing from his eyes._

_"Yami-sama!"_

_"I'm all right. Just sad."_

_"Mommy and Daddy yelled so loud at you."_

_"You heard?"_

_"..."_

_"What did you hear, Takaishi?"_

_"They called you... -I whispered the next words- a whore."_

_"..."_

_"Yami-sama?"_

_"Never say the word again, alright? It's an ugly word, a very bad word."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's all right, you didn't know."_

_"But Mommy and Daddy know, don't they?"_

_"... Yes... Yes, they do..."_

_"I wish I could stay with you, Yami-sama... Tata, why can't I stay here with you?"_

_"Because..."_

_"Why?"_

_"... I don't know."_

_That is the first memory that I have of Yami-Tata crying. At first, I was scared because he always seemed so strong before._

_**Things are not always as they appear.**_

_No... No, they're not..._

~ From the Conversation Diary of Takaishi Mutou and Frederica Bernkastel

Chapter **α:** _**Maman, où vous-êtes? Vous me manquez? Pourquoi vous et Papa s'est tué?** _

"Takaishi, I gotta go alright." Mutou Yugi, now 33 years old, kissed his 14-year-old son on the cheek. The kiss was followed by another from the boy's father Mutou Atemu. The man ruffled his son's hair.

"Make sure you get to school on time, son." Atemu felt somewhat disconcerted by the wary smile on his son's face, but pushed the feeling aside. After all, the boy had everything he ever needed and some of what he wanted; He was happy.

"Yes, Dad." Both parents went by the door to pull on their coats and head off to work. Takaishi finished washing his bowl from his cereal and dried his hands on his school uniform.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Takaishi," Yugi said, grabbing his bag off of the floor. "We love you."

"Love you, too."

The door closed. Takaishi was left to finish his cereal by himself.

* * *

Takaishi was walking at an amble pace, knowing he had enough time to get to school. As he neared an oak tree, he saw his friend, a girl, beneath the branches. Furude Yumi, age 14 and Takaishi's self-proclaimed triplet, was in all of his classes and was one of his lovers. Yep, lover_**s**_. Takaishi was also with Yumi's older sister and younger brother, but since incest was okay with their parents, why not?

"Ohayo, Takaishi-kun." Yumi smiled, reminding Takai about one of his mom's old photos. Yumi had the same appearance as her biological father and Takaishi's dad Yugi, although they weren't really related at all. Takai dashed over to her and laid a kiss on her alabaster cheek, loving the blush that stained her face.

"You seem like you're in a good mood this morning." Takai smiled, thinking deviously.

"Of course. I have a beautiful sex goddess in front of me and she seems to be flirting with me." Yumi's face turned completely red and looked away from her boyfriend.

"Don't say embarrassing things like that..." Yumi mumbled. "Unless we're in a room."

"Or with me." Takaishi and Yumi turned to see Yumi's older sister and their lover, Furude Atemi.

Até stood, wearing the male uniform for Domino High, her breasts emphasized by the shirt. Her eyes sparkled evilly as she bounced over to her lovers and 'triplets'. All three children had been born on the same day, only two seconds between Atemi and Takai's births and two minutes between Takai's and Yumi's births.

The eldest of the three came up behind her sister. "You know what, Yumi-chan?" _'No one can see us because no one walks this route and the trees block every possible view from the windows.'_

"W-what, onee-san?" Yumi asked, knowing her sister would do something perverted.

"Your chest is growing bigger every day," Atemi said, cupping her sister's breast as the three teens walked. "Soon, you'll be a woman and you'll get to do other things, too." She smiled; Yumi was now blushing and looked like a cherry.

"Yep." Takai joined the game as well, wrapping an arm around Yumi's waist and dragging it lower. "Lots of things."

"W-w-what other things?" Yumi made the mistake of asking as she felt Atemi come closer behind her, feeling the warmth of her big sister's body against her back. She moaned quietly-

"Hi, kids." Atemu, Takai, and Yumi jumped apart, hearing their Tata's voice. A van was now parked on their side of the street. Two familiar figures stepped out.

Furude Yami and his son stepped out of the van, amused by the three blushing teens. Furude Hiroyuki (Yuki) ran to his lovers, hugging them and knocking himself and the three 'triplets' to the ground.

"I knew it! You guys were going to go see Takai-kun!" Yuki's face was all pouty and adorable. Takai went over to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You guys love me that much?" Takai moved past the boy and climbed into the vehicle.

Yami smirked at his children. "You three get in, too, before you're late for school."

* * *

No one knew this, but Yami loved to play games that surrounded logic.

Of course, no one would know until much later.

* * *

"Takai, please write the answer for problem 3 on the board."

Takaishi stood and went hastily over to the touch screen board. He took the tech-pen and dragged it across the board, a trail of write appearing on the black touch screen.

4x(squared)-16x-32=0

(ignore) ____________  
x= [16 \/ 256 - 4(4)(-32) ]/2(4)

(ignore) ___  
x=[16 i\/246 ]/8

"Correct. Sit back down. Miss Atemi, write the answer for number- MISS ATEMI!"

Atemi was on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

_In her unconsciousness, Atemi heard the whispers... the insults... the threats._

_"Stupid lily... Why is Takai-kun with her anyway?"_

_"I heard she and her sister had sex in the locker room."_

_No...  
_

_"She did her brother in his school bathroom."_

_"She thinks she's so final level because her parents are rich."_

_"She's nothing but a whore."_

_No.  
_

_"Damn, I wish I could just fondle her, ya know?"_

_"I bet she'd let you."_

_No!_

_"Atemi is such a damn slut!"_

_"Why doesn't she just sell herself, rather than go behind people's backs?"_

_"Atemi---"_

_"---lustful---"_

_"-------------cheating---"  
_

_"--- skank---"_

_"-slut----"  
_

_"----------lesbian---"  
_

_"---wish---"_

_"--bitch---"_

_"------my ass--"  
_

_"---sex---"  
_

_"------just die."_

_"Did you hear? She passed out in math from screwing so many guys."_

_"That bitch. Didn't your boyfriend call and cancel your date last night, Amari?"_

_"That bitch Atemi stole Amari's boyfriend last night!"_

_"Hey, Yotaru! They say you slept with Furude Atemi last night!"_

_"Every guy's dream and I supposedly achieved it?"_

_"You did?"_

_"No, but it will get that bitch Amari off my back."_

"--------"

"-----------static-----"

"Tata?"

"How do I make people stop talking about me at school?"

"They just want a reaction out of you."

"But-"

"If you do what you did last year, you and Takaishi will have to break up."

"I don't want that!"

"Talk to the counselors. Carry around that recorder I got you when you were little."

"...Evidence?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Yami loved his children. He loved kids.

He would gladly kill for his children.

Yami was happy amongst kids, happy amongst teenagers.

He hated those that followed the crowd.

Yami was a martyr. He hated the conformity, obedience, the definite power that society and irritation had over a child.

He hated the adults that ignored the pain of suffering adolescents.

_"Mom?"_

_"Not now, Yami."_

_"Mom!"_

_"I have to go, Yami. Play with your brothers and sisters."_

_"But-"_

_"Bye, Yami."_

_Yami made dinner, as he always did. He made a second meal, enough for six people._

_Yami ate it all and rushed to the bathroom. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, to the uvula at the back of his throat, to the very back so he could feel the gently pulsing tissues above the epiglottis covering his windpipe and the tissues that merged with those of his esophagus. He threw up. _

_He felt that man, pounding into him despite his screaming. The man stood and smiled, leaving Yami to ponder his reasons for living.  
_

He hated his life, but he would not allow his children to suffer like him.

They would have their crosses to bear, their own mortal sin, their effigy to burn; They would not have to be martyrs.

* * *

The title means something very disturbing. : Mama, where are you? Do you miss me? Why did you and Daddy kill each other?

1) Até is the Greek goddess of strife. (Strife- heated, often violent dissension; bitter conflict/ a struggle, fight, or quarrel/ Contention or competition between rivals)

SPOOKY


	14. Beta

Yuki: Snow on the ground...

Anika: -but no snow day.

Y: Damn

A: Please enjoy this chapter!

Warning: CUSSING LIKE HELL!, rape, homophobia (No!!!!)

* * *

Last time:

_"Mom?"_

_"Not now, Yami."_

_"Mom!"_

_"I have to go, Yami. Play with your brothers and sisters."_

_"But-"_

_"Bye, Yami."_

_Yami made dinner, as he always did. He made a second meal, enough for six people._

_Yami ate it all and rushed to the bathroom. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, to the uvula at the back of his throat, to the very back so he could feel the gently pulsing tissues above the epiglottis covering his windpipe and the tissues that merged with those of his esophagus. He threw up. _

_He felt that man, pounding into him despite his screaming. The man stood and smiled, leaving Yami to ponder his reasons for living.  
_

He hated his life, but he would not allow his children to suffer like him.

They would have their crosses to bear, their own mortal sin, their effigy to burn; They would not have to be martyrs.

Chapter β**: _Je t'adore, mon chére.__ Fais l'amour à moi._**

Atemi opened her eyes so slowly, the black fading. Red eyes bore into her own ruby eyes. Takaishi.

"Ate-koi? Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

The school nurse came in. "Miss Atemi. It seems that you had an asthma attack. Your body overexerted itself and you went unconscious to try and stabilize your breathing."

"But I wasn't coughing or anything."

"I know. The medicine from the inhaler you've been taking has been preventing that."

"Oh."

"Mutou-kun, please go back to class."

"Yes, Sensei."

* * *

"So, Takai, what happened?" Amari went up to the boy, flirtatiously sticking out her chest a bit more than necessary. After she complained that Atemi stole Yotaru from her, she was flirting with him?

"Atemi-_koi_-" Takaishi loved how she looked so peeved at that. "-had an asthma attack." He began to head toward his seat, but Amari blocked his path.

"You shouldn't date a slut like her, Takai."

"I haven't given you leave to say my name with familiarity."

"Takai," Amari said, coming closer as Takai backed up, the class' attention now on them, as the teacher stepped out of the room until the end of the period. "I can give you so much more than she can."

"The matter isn't what can or can't give me, it's if we love each other or not."

Amari giggled. "You shouldn't talk like that, Takai. People will think you're gay, talking like a girl."

"I'm bisexual actually." The class gasped cumulatively, except Yumi. "And if you do want to be in a relationship with me, know that I like dominating girls, not girls that expect you to fuck them hard and forget it the next day." With that, Takaishi went over to the back of the class where Yumi was sitting in her seat.

"_Ça va_?"

"_C'est mauvais_."

* * *

Atemi wandered down the hallway to the principal's office. She felt someone watching her with lustful eyes, the way the heat was boring into her back.

Why was the hallway to the principal's office so big?

* * *

_"Did you hear? Takaishi is bi!"_

_"I heard he was gay."_

_"Probably. Just look at how skinny he is."_

_"Stupid fag."_

_"You get punished for discriminating against gay people now a days."_

_"Think I give a shit?"_

_"Let's beat him up after school."_

_"What about Yumi and Atemi? The whore can't do anything, but Yumi-chama doesn't have anything to with this."_

_"We just got to convince her that she shouldn't hang around people like him."_

_"Right. After school. Save this for the books, boys. September 16, 2022."_

_"-Has reached maximum recording time-"_

_Click.  
_

"Atemi?" Fushiyama-sensei, the principal, just sat back in her chair. Through the tape recorder that Atemi carried around, she had heard so many threats against Atemi and Takaishi. She looked at the calender. Sept. 16, 2022. Only five minutes until school was out.

"Furude-san, did you hear anything else about how they would harm Mutou-san?"

"They mentioned something about X, Mary Jane, White Lady, Mud..."

"Mud??"

"You know, X -ecstacy-, Mary Jane -marijuana-, White Lady -crack-, and Mud -heroin-?"

"What were they going to do?"

"If Takai-koi came back, they would plant drugs on his person or backpack or something so he would get arrested and stuff." Atemi had had her head down. She lifted her head, tears in her eyes.

Two minutes.

"Don't let him get hurt."

One minute.

"Officer Maebara." Fushiyama called in Chief of Domino Police, and Atemi's uncle, Maebara Keiichi.

"Yes, Fushiyama-san?"

The bell rang.

"Hurry and find Mutou Takaishi-san."

* * *

"Stupid fag!"

Takai took the knee to his stomach. Two other guys were each holding one of his arms. He waited to find an opening. He kicked his leg out, hitting the other's leg and knocking him off balance.

Yumi had been watching from around the corner of the alleyway. She felt sick. She ran at them.

Takai stared as he saw Yumi jumped and latched onto one of the guys holding his arms.

"Yumi-chama!" Guy 1 said.

"Leave Takaishi-kun alone!"

"You shouldn't hang around people like him, Yumi-chama." The boy, Bully, that Takai kicked to the ground had been helped up by two new boys, whom Takaishi knew from school. He called them Thing One and Thing Two from one of those books that had helped him learn how to read. Thing One had spoken.

"I don't care!" Yumi shouted, surprising everyone. Yumi never shouted or spoke louder than she needed to, being the more quiet of the Furude twins. "I love Takaishi and I won't let you hurt him!"

With that declaration, Things One and Two took Yumi away, ignoring her demands to be unhanded and her plies for Takai.

"Now," Bully said. "Where were we?"

* * *

"Come on, Yumi-chama. You're not turned on by this at all?" Thing One was fondling her breasts through her shirt and bra, disappointed that she wasn't moaning or anything. Thing Two had her underwear pulled down enough to touch her clitoris, surprised that she was not at all wet. Yumi had an anguished look on her face, but that was to keep her body from reacting by controlling her mind.

"Tonda."

_"Yumi."_

_"Hai?"_

_"The mind is the most powerful thing there is."_

_"Really, Tata?"_

_"Yes. Control your mind, and nothing will be able to stop you."_

No arousal was flooding her body, only the disgusting touch of both boys assaulting her. Suddenly, Yumi heard a ripping sound. She opened her eyes and saw that one boy had a knife and had cut the clothes off of her body.

"Yarra."

She felt something pierce her flesh, a needle with a clear fluid. Rohypnol.

"Don't worry, Yumi-san. You'll be awake the whole time." Something... not that, but smaller... fingers... made their way into her.

"And you'll remember everything."

* * *

The title: I love you, my dear. Make love to me.

1) _Ç_a va? - How's it going?

2) C'est mauvais - It's bad (I'm doing bad/ Not doing good)

3) Tonda - Absolutely not.

4) Yarra - No.

SPOOKY


End file.
